A Russian's Past Found Only In Romania
by Goddess of the Gods
Summary: When the championchips are held in Romania, Kai finds a part of his past that he's glad to have back. (KaixOCxTala) "Do you know how many enemies of mine have sent me the same glare? More than you can count." 'I'll be your hero, just give me a chance...'
1. A Day in Romania

GOG: It's been so long! Well, I'm back with this new fanfic that I've been thinking of for quite some time. I hope you like it! This is a KaixOC Fic. My OC's name is Kinta (Keen-ta) Medamuso (Med-a-moo-so) Don't ask why I put that there. Also, I don't know much about Romania so don't yell at me if it's off.

( ) = Thoughts

""= Talking

I do not own Beyblade. I wish I did, but I just don't have that kind of power. ;;

A day in Romania

Kinta's POV

You could tell it was mid-summer by the intense heat that surrounded the capital of Romania, Bucharest. We always had hot and humid summers. And after living here most of my life, you'd think I would get used to it. As I walked down the streets, I was greeted by most that walked by me. I hated that!

This is how most of my life was:

Sleep

Eat

Train

Walk the streets and be adored by my people

And repeat

Pretty boring, huh? I never had any fun. Here, there was nothing to do. We Romanians mostly beyblade and Joust. Yes, I said Joust. It's much more dangerous here then it was in England. We don't where any armor, except a chest plate. Not even a helmet! Even the horses have better protection then the "Knights" that ride them. Sigh I hate being called a knight, it just doesn't suite me. If they must, then call me the Silver Blue knight. Anyway, I have been Jousting for about 8 years. Not that long compared to others.

I continue to walk, my hands in my pocket and head down. I noticed that a few more people wave and greet me with their smiles, but I just ignore them. Ya know, I wish that I wasn't loved all that much. It gets annoying after a while.

This is when I wish street Jousting was legal.

I can only dream.

"My God, how far away is this place?!"

Oh, right, I forgot to say where I was going. My destination is my friend's house. His name is Darcia. He's very cu-I mean nice. He just about the only person in the world who knows me as well as I do. This was the first time I was going to his house, which seemed like 3,000 miles away.

"I should have just ridden Chesa here. It would have been a lot quicker."

You're probley wondering who Chesa is, well, you'll just have to wait to find out. I stopped at the corner and waited for the cars to go by. As I was waiting I looked at the street I was on.

"Oh, thank God! Just a few more blocks away from a chair."

Once the cars stopped, I crossed the street and went on my way. Yet again, I was waved at. (These people are starting to annoy me.) After about 2 blocks, I spotted Darcia's house.

"Finally!" I started to run, ignoring glances and waves that came my way. I ran for about another 2 blocks before coming to a halt in front of his door. I knocked.

"Hey, Darcia! It's me, Kinta! Open up!"

I knocked again while I looked around the yard. I noticed that the hard loud knock of the door went down to a small soft bonk, so I looked at the door.

"Oops! Hehe, sorry Darcia."

"Hey, it's alright. Come on in." He said, while rubbing his forehead.

I walked past him and into what seemed to be the living area.

"Very nice!" I said, looking around.

He closed the door and walked next to me. "I'm glad you like it. I'm surprised that you didn't ride Chesa here."

I chuckled. "I don't know why either. But I guess she deserves a long rest until the nest battle"

"That she does. You never give that poor horse a break!"

I told you you would know who she was if you waited. "I know, I know, but I only do it to make both of us stronger."

"I see. But there is more to strength then just the physical training, there is also the-"

I cut him off. "The mental training. I know that too. I guess I'm just focusing more on the physical."

Darcia sighed. "Kinta, the two need to be balanced. If not, all of your training will be for nothing."

"Alright, alright. I'll start training on our mental stuff." I just looked at him. "Happy?"

He smiled. "Very." (He looks even cuter when he smiles. )

"Kinta? Kinta!"

"Huh?"

"You zoned out again. Maybe you should start that mental training as soon as you get home."

I just raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean again? This is the first time that I 'zoned out'"

"No it isn't. Don't you remember when you almost got hit by that car when we were in Moscow? You had the same blank stare then too."

(...I remember now.)

"uh...yea. I remember. Hehe, I guess your right."

"I always am."

I laughed to myself and gave him a light shove. "You wish!"

For some odd reason, I could and always opened myself whenever I was with Darcia. And it was one of the few things in life that I truly loved.

"So, are we going to do what you came here to do?" he said while straighten up.

"You're always down to business, aren't you? Well, I suppose. I'm going to have to feed Chesa soon anyway. So the faster we do this, the quicker I can get home."

"Alright. Then let's get going."

And with that said, we walked out the door and down to the local inn.

END

GOG: So? What do you think for a first chapter? Good? Bad? Also, I'm sry if some of this doesn't make since, but if will all be explained in the later chapters. So, R&R and onto the next chapter!


	2. A Meeting Unknown

GOG: Nothing much to say here but

I don't own Beyblade!

( ) = Thoughts

""= Talking

= Me speaking

An Meeting Unknown

Kinta's POV

The inn wasn't all that far from Darcia's house. Which was good, cuz I really didn't feel like walking a long distance again. I bet you're wondering why I would go to an inn when I have a house right here. I just like leaving you in the dust, huh? Well you'll find out soon enough.

We got there in about ten minuets. Darcia opened the door for me and we walked into the lobby. It was very big, with coral color walls, the mahogany desk, four couches and a fireplace. Sitting on the couches were the Blade Breakers and Majestics. They seemed to be waiting for someone.

"They must be here for the finals."  
Darcia looked over his shoulder at me. "What are you talking about?"

"Look." I tilted my head in the direction of the two teams and he looked.

"Oh. I would have thought that they would have waited a while before coming here. The tour dement doesn't start for another two and a half weeks."

I just shrugged. "Maybe they just want to get a feel of the city. I don't know, and I don't really care." Without another word we went up to the main desk.

"Excuse me, maim, could you tell us what rooms Serena Pacell and Kida Takada are staying in?" I asked, seeing how Darcia was too busy looking at some girls who just walked in.

"Yes, oh curse. Hold on please." She turned around and looked through a whole book of their rooms and who was staying in them. It wasn't that thick. There were only about 275 rooms in the building. She ran her finger down all the names and kept mumbling to herself.

"Ah ha! Here is it. Serena Pacell is in room 207 and Kida Takada is in room 209." When she was dome, she closed the book and put back on one of the many shelves.

"Thank you." Apparently Darcia was done looking at the girls and started to follow me to the stairs until I felt someone grab my wrist.

I turned around and saw messy blond hair and green/blue idk what his eyes look like! staring straight into mine.

"Hello. I'm Enrique. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said while kissing my hand.

(And just when I thought the attentchen would get off me...) I just smiled. "I'm Kinta. I'm terribly sorry to run off, but I can't talk right now." So I took out a piece of paper and wrote down an address and handed it to him.

"Here. This is where I will be at 5:00 tonight. You can come if you want, I don't mind." With that, I turned to the stairs and walked off. "Bye." I said while putting my hand in the air.

Normal POV

"That's some girl." Enrique said to himself as he walked back to his teammates and the Blade Breakers. He sat back down next to Hilary and Oliver.

Once he was settled, Johnny said, "That conversation didn't last long. I bet she thinks you're a pervert just like all the other girls do." He smirked.

"I don't think so. In fact, she was nice to me. She even gave me an address."

"Is it to her house?" Oliver asked.

Enrique just shrugged and looked at the piece of paper. "I'm not sure. It might be. But maybe she doesn't live here. She just told me that this is where she was going to be at 5:00 tonight."

"So, are you gonna go?" Asked Johnny, while folding his arms over his chest.

Enrique just blinked a few times before answering. "...Yea. She very beautiful and who knows, I might even have a chance this time.

"She was? What did she look like? We didn't get a good view." Hilary asked him with a hint of excitement.

"Well, for starters, she had blue hair with silver highlights that went down to her knees and beautiful Crimson eyes. Thought they looked like there was a bit of light blue in them. Anyway, the best part is that she was wearing tight black leather pants with one of those vest French women used to wear in like the early 1900 or 1800's to make them selves have a smaller waist. Then she had on a small white cape that ended at her waist. God, she was a sight for sore eyes." Enrique began to drift into his own world until Kenny spoke up. "Enrique, do you even know her name?"

There is a slight pause. "Yea, her name's Kinta. Why do you ask?"

As soon as Enrique said the name, the chief was typing on the computer. "Because, she might be a beyblader and we could get more info about her."

"Makes since I guess."

Johnny got up to look out the window, but not without saying, "By the way you described her Enrique, I don't know why you would go after a Goth girl." And he walked to the window and smirked to himself.

Kinta's POV

I looked at my hand where Enrique kissed it. "That was something I didn't want to experience today." Darcia chuckled. "What's so funny?" I glared at him.

"Nothing, I just wonder why he would hit on someone like you." He then bused out laughing.

"Oh shut up!" I gave him a light shove that sent him back a step or two. "Let's just get Serena and Kida and get out of here."

Once we had reached the second floor, I knocked on Kida's door while Darcia knocked on Serena's.

Darcia knocked on the door first. "Serena? Open up, it's me Darcia. I've come to get you." Then I knocked. "Yo Kida! Open the door! We've got training to do!"

As if on queue, both doors opened at the same time and before we knew what was going on, Darcia were on the ground.

"Darcia! It feels like forever!" Serena laid on top of him and gave his a very tight hug. "Serena, I...can't.....BREATH!"

"Hehe, oops, sorry Darcia. Guess I got carried away a bit there."

Darcia got up and brushed himself off. "A bit? Try a lot!"

My meeting with Kida went I bit better, but only a bit.

"Kinta! Oh, it's so good to see you again!"

"I can say the same as well. It's been so long!" Then we both hugged .

"Come on! Let's get out of here and go back to my place! But first, let's make a pit stop at Darcia's. It's closer then my house at the moment."

We all laughed and descended down the stairs.

Normal POV

Kenny was still trying to get information on this Kinta girl, but so far found out nothing except that she was the caption of the Romanian team, the Romaji Knights. The team hadn't beybladed in about 3 years, due to an accident that almost killed two of them. Kenny also found out that she was a pro jouster with only 8 years of experience under her belt.

"Ugh! None of this will help us beat her if we have to challenge them!" Tyson shouted after reading the date over Kenny's shoulder.

Kai just looked at Tyson. "Calm down you idiot. Even if we do face them, we'll still win." "Yea, yea. I hear ya buy-"He looked at Enrique. "What are you looking at?" He turned his head in Enrique's direction and saw three girls and a guy.

Enrique spoke up. "That's her! That girl in the front in Kinta!" By now, everyone was looking at the group. (That must be the Romaji Knights.) Kai thought. Then he noticed her right hand, which had a marking on it. (Is that who I think it is?) Kai blinked a few times. (But it can't be. She left for America! Not Romania! Though the name does make since.) Kai and the rest of the boys watched as the group walked out the door. Kai Turned around and sat down and closed his eyes. (...It _has_ to be her. Just because she's here, doesn't mean she actually lives here.) "Hey, Enrique."

"Yea Kai?"

"I'm coming with you at 5:00."

"Um...ok. Sure."

Kai smiled a bit, though no one saw it. (Wait until Tala and the rest of the Demolition Boys get here. And to think that we would never see each other again...)

END

GOG: Well? What do you think? This chapter explained a bit more, but not all. I wonder what's going to happen at 5:00. Hm........I wonder...

R&R and the next chapter will go up!


	3. A Reunion Battle

GOG: Sigh I don't own Beyblade...

( ) = Thoughts

""= Talking

= Me speaking

A Reunion Battle

------Normal POV------

It had been about two hours since the boys had seen Kinta, which was at 2:00. Now, it was 4:00 and everybody was here. The Blade Breakers, Majestics, All-Stars, White Tigers, and Demolition Boys. The large group of bladders were all over Bucharest, divided into their teams or small groups. This was Kai's opportunity to get the D-boys and tell them of his find.

So, there they were. The Abby boys, walking down the streets, silent. That is, until Kai spoke up.

"...I think I found Kinta." He said looking straight, not into their eyes.

"What? Why would she be here? She gave up on beyblading." Ian blurted out.

Tala just gave him an icy glare. "You better not be lying, Kai. You know we are all touchy on that subject."

This time Kai glared. "I know it's her. I also know that she's returned to beyblading, lives here and Jousts."

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Jousts? I thought that was only in England."

"No, it's here as well, and a lot more dangerous. It's like their pastime." Kai said, slowly closing his eyes and opening them again.

Tala didn't believe what Kai was saying. "If Kinta _is_ here, then prove it. Where can we find her?"

Kai shrugged. "I don't know where she lives, but I know where she'll be in-"Kai paused to look at his watch. "Fifteen minuets."

Spencer spoke up. "Well then, take us to her Kai."

Kai nodded and took out a copy of the address given to Enrique.

"Let's go." The boys went to what they thought would be a house...

Within a ten minuet run, the Demolition Boys and Kai arrived and a large, dirt field outlined in a wooden fence. "Well, this is it. Kinta will be here in less that five minuets."

Tala walked in front of the group. "You better be right Kai." He said over his shoulder. "Let's get a good view." Ian said, feeling the tension between the two older boys. The boys started to walk up to the fence when they say the other beyblade teams come. They greeted each other and were eager to see what would go down in the arena. Soon the whole area was filled with people. (Damn. I knew Jousting was popular here, but not _this _popular.) Kai said to himself.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen!" An announcer said. He wore a long trench coat that was yellow, with a red shirt and blue pants. /Romania's flag colors!/ (He totally clashes! ) Mariah thought.

The man went on. "And welcome to a Joust that will never be forgotten!" The crowd went wield. He wove his hands up and down for the audience to be quiet. " Calm down! Here with us tonight is our president, Ion Iliescu!" the crowd applauded. "and Queen Elizabeth II and Prime Minister Tony Blair!" Then, the people from England, started shouting 'God save the queen!', including Johnny. /0o/ When everyone was settled down again, it was announced that Romanian knights would face off against English knights. There would be two knights from each country in the arena at one time. (I wonder how Kinta is linked to this) Kai thought.

"Now, let me start off this battle by introducing the knights from England! First we have sir John Marsh and sir Luke Wales!" When their names were called the knights cam out on brown horses and rode around the arena where the audience was, pumping their metal fists into the air. They both wore full on body armor like from the Middle Ages.

"Nice job, boys!" The announcer said to them. "Now onto Romania's own knights! Please welcome Darcia Rain and Kinta Medamuso!"

Tala's eyes went wide. "What?! She's become a knight?!"

Kai smirked and closed his eyes. "I told you." (Though I, too, am very surprised to see her here fighting.) He thought. The look on all the beyblade teams was priceless.

Enrique spoke. "I-I can't believe this. She a knight! That makes her even hotter!"

Once he said that, the Demolition Boys and Kai Glared at him like ere going to kill him.

This time the crowd really went wield. Screams and woots were heard everywhere. Then the two knights came out, striding on two beautiful horses. Darcia rode a white one who had that hair near his hooves and Kinta rode a black horse with a white diamond on her for head and hair by her hooves as well. They took a strut around the still screaming crowd. Darcia was wearing shoulder pads and armor that covered only his torso and a red cape that draped over the horses back end. His pants were a bit baggy, but not a lot and his shirt was tight, showing off his muscles, both of which were blue. Kinta wore only a chest plate for protection. Her normally long, flowing hair was tied in a pigtail by a piece of rope about a yard and a half long and a bandanna to keep her bangs out of her line of vision. /her clothes are just like Beatrix from FFIX/ They waved to the crowd and shouted in some language, but it wasn't Romanian. Kinta passed the large group of beybladers without even looking. When they were done, they went to the left side of the arena. John and Like on the right.

The Announcer slightly bowed and went on. "Very good. Now that all of the knights are here will the first two step up and start off this battle." Kinta and Darcia exchanged looks and Kinta went out. John and Luke did the same, and Luke went up. "This will test you focus and skill. In the center of the arena are two rings, one for each knight. They will have to drive their sticks through the rings and onto their jousting staffs. /Idk what they're called xx/ Each knight will have only one try at this. If they fail, there will be no punishment. Like I stated before, this is only a test of the knight's focus and skill." He looked at Luke and Kinta to see if they were ready, both nodded. He then went to the center of the arena and held up both rings. "Isn't that dangerous?" Oliver asked. "It is, but look at what Darcia and Kinta wear for protection. That alone proves that this is a dangerous sport." Kai said, never taking his eyes off of Kinta. "Alright! On the count of three, both of you will charge." Kinta grasped her staff harder /That just sounds wrong. Lol/ and glared. Luke glared back as well, adding a smirk. "Three...Two...ONE!" Both knights charge at a rapid pace. They lowered their jousting sticks and aimed. Kinta focused and made it with no sweat. Unfortunately, Luke missed, thought it didn't dawn on him until he didn't feel the ring hit his hand. "What the? I missed?! I never miss!" Kinta shouted back, "Too bad, huh Luke? Too bad that you lost the simple round, and to a _girl_ even!" She chuckled. You could see his face redden with anger from halfway across the field. Kinta started to return to Darcia when she saw someone, Kai. "...K...Kai? It's can't be. He was stuck in the Abby!" Kai saw her looking at him and winked, with a bit of a smile. /Faints at hotness/

"Guys, I think Kinta spotted us." Kai whispered to the Demolition Boys. "Well, hell, it's about time." Tala said. Tala, I think...ugh, you know what, never mind." And Kai turned back to the field. Once that was over, it was time for the real thing. "Oh, boy, I've never seen anyone joust before. I wonder what it'll be like!" Max sad, excited. "Max, they pock over sized sticks at each other on horses. That's what it'll be like." Michael said in a flat voice. Robert fought back. "No it's not. It's much more exciting that what you depict it as." "Would you three shut up?! They're about to go at it!" Johnny yelled at them, and they shut up and looked at the arena. "This is when the fun really starts. Will the first two jousters please ready themselves." The announcer announced. Darcia and John would go first, since they didn't do the ring challenge. They held their sticks high, determination in their eyes. "England ready?" John nodded. "Romania ready?" Darcia nodded. "Alright. On three...two...one!"

"Go!"

"hya!"

The two charged at each other at full force. Darcia lowered his stick first, shortly followed by John. Both hit one another at the same time, but only one felt the full impact. Darcia rode on while John fell backwards off of his horse. "The winner of the first round, Darcia!" The audience went wild with a mixture cheers and boos. John got back up on his horse while mumbling a few good curses here and there. "Nice job, Darcia! You not only knocked him off, but he broke his jousting staff!" Kinta congratulated to him. Darcia just nodded. "Thank you. It was easy." "Looks like it's my turn." Kinta then turned serious. "Go get 'em, tiger." Kinta looked back at Darcia. "I'm not a tiger, I'm a black panther." She smiled as she was handed her stick. "You're going down and gonna get trampled by your own horse!" Luke yelled across the field. "My horse would never do such a thing!" She yelled back. Luke growled as the announcer started speaking again. "England and Romania ready?" Luke and Kinta both nodded. "Good. Get ready in three...two...one!"

(Knock him off Kinta!) Kai thought.

"Ride Chesa!"

"GO! GO! GO!"

Kinta and Luke charged each other, ready to knock the other off. Luke lowered his staff first, and a second later Kinta did as well. No one could really tell, but Kinta made the first hit. She stabbed her stick into his chest, where is was suppose to go, and knocked him off. But before he fell off, he stabbed his stick into Kinta's unprotected head, which amazingly enough mast her grist the reins tighter and stay on. Luke fell off and landed in the dirt, Luke face up. The crown gasped at what had happened and hoped that both were alright. "That was a cheap shot!" Bryan shouted.

Enrique yelled, "He should be disqualified!"

"What? Why?!" Johnny argued.

"Johnny, didn't you see him stab that stick into her head?" Oliver asked the Scott.

"Yes, but –"

"And plus, he was knocked off. So he would be disqualified anyway." Robert told his in a calm voice.

Although Kinta had a deep gash on her forehead gushing out blood, she still went around the arena. She waved and pumped her fists into the air shouting. "A fighters spirit shall forever live on!" When she was nearing Kai and the others, she had blood running down her face, chin, and chest plate, but she didn't care. She rode to them and winked at them, though it was meant for Kai. /She hasn't seen the D-Boys yet./ She past them and went over to Darcia, who practically jumped on her, asking if she was alright. "I'm fine, Darcia. Nothing a wet cloth and some bandages can't heal." Just then she heard someone yell. "Kinta, watch out!" It was Kai. But before she knew what had happened. She was whacked in the back and fell of Chesa. "Kinta! You idiot!" Darcia rode to Luke, she had whacked Kinta, and pushed him off his horse. He landed on his feel, went to grab his joust stick and ran over to Kinta, who was starting to get up. He smirked. "Suffer wench!" Then he took the stick and whacked and stabbed Kinta of the back several timed before being hit on the back of the neck be Darcia and blacking out. Darcia went to Kinta's side and helped her up, only to have both of them trampled by John's horse. They screamed in agony and fell, Darcia on top of Kinta. She got out from under his weight and called over Chesa. She got onto him and grabbed her staff. She was going to Take John down with it until they heard a cannon fire. John laughed as he saw the people run away and the two rulers try to get as far away as possible.

"Why are you doing this? It was only a Joust!" Kinta shouted at John, rage in her eyes.

"Why? Why wouldn't I?! There is more to this then you think, Kinta!" With that said, she went to retrieve his fallen comrade and rode off. The cannon and ceased to fire anymore and everyone seemed to be ok. She went back to Darcia, who was sitting on his horse, waiting for her. "Good job today, Kinta. You were very strong today." "Thank you, I..." Darcia trotted over to her and caught her before she fell. He moved her in front if him on his horse and was about to trot away but Kinta stopped him. "Go over to the group of people, Darcia. Please?" He sighed. "Alright" He directed the horse over to the group and once they were there, Kinta shot up and looked at a blue haired boy named Kai. "Kai? Is it really you?" Then she moved her eyes to his right and say Tala, Bryan, Ian, and Spencer. "Are you all really here?" Kai spoke up. "...Yes. We're really here." Kinta was about to jump off the horse but Tala stopped her. "Ya might not wanna do that. You're too weak." Kinta pouted. "I'm never weak! I'm always strong, like you guys!" (Heh, and even after all these years, she still looks up to us.) Thought Kai. "Kinta, how about we clean ourselves up first, then get to know one another?" "Sure. That sounds like a plan." She looked at the large group. "You can come with us is you like. My house isn't that far from here." The bladers nodded. Kinta called Chesa over and slowly got onto her. "I'll lead the way."

(At least she's got the good, happy life.) Tala Thought to himself. He and the others follower close behind Kinta. (Can my life get any better? My past has come back to me and Darcia and I just won another Joust. And all in one day too!) Kinta Smiled to herself and she trotted down the streets to her house.

------END------

GOG: I really like this chapter. I would write more, but it's ten o'clock. Time for Who's Line Is It Anyway! So, I just need some reviews and the show will go on! Peace Out!

Ja Ne!


	4. A Bloody Pill

GOG: I just wanna thank all my reviewers for well, reviewing! I didn't think anyone would even read this, let alone review. Also, I know that I know next to nothing about Romania and that this is all off (in the real world anyway) but oh well! Enjoy!

Oh, and I don't own Beyblade!

( ) = Thoughts

""= Talking

= Me Speaking

---------- The Blood Pill ----------

"Ugh! How far until we get there? It feels like we've been walking for hours!" Tyson complained. By now, it was mid-day.

Kinta looked over her shoulder to see Tyson slouched over. "It's only a block or two away now."

"Oh thank God!"

"Tyson, we've only been walking for about ten minuets. Not even." Kai said to Tyson with a 'stop whining or you're dead' sound to his voice.

Darcia decided to liven up the mood, seeing as that was the first time they had spoken since they left. "I'm very sorry you all had to witness that. They tend to be real hot heads when they lose."

Enrique chuckled. "Just like Johnny!" He slung his arm around the red-head's neck. "You better get off cuz you know what will happen if you don't." Johnny sounded very P.O'd. Enrique didn't want to take any chances and got off him. Kinta smiled at them fighting. (Reminds me of the old days.) Suddenly, she started to feel woozy. Her eyesight was going blurry and her body was rocking back and forth. Then, she started to fall of her horse, Chesa.

"Kinta!" Right before she was going to hit the ground, Kai cought her. Darcia sighed with relief. "That was a close one. Hey Kai, is she alright?" Kai looked at her and said, "I think so. But right now, see seems to be unconscious." "Maybe from her blood loose?" Robert asked/said. Darcia nodded. "Has to be. Do you mind carrying her the rest of the way Kai?" "No." Was all Kai said. Darcia grabbed Chesa's reins and took her so she wouldn't run wild. The rest of the way they were silent once again.

A few minuets later they were at the front gates. They were about 12 feet tall and gold. Holding the gates up were solid stonewalls that surrounded most of the property. Darcia got off of his horse and placed his eye in front of a scanner. /just like the scanner that Judy used in the BBA research center in America/ The gates opened with a light squeak. "Well, here we are. Welcome to Kinta's home." Mariah gasped "It's huge!" "Simply amazing!" Robert said with amassment. "I'm glad you all like it. But this is only the outside." Darcia then went over to the two horses and grabbed them by their reins and pulled them inside. "Follow me." The bladders followed, some still gasping. "I never knew houses could be so big!" Gasped Tyson. "Tecknely, it's a mansion." The chief pointed out. "We just need to make a quick stop to put away the horses and then we can go inside and have Kinta rest up." Darcia said, looking at Kinta. Kai looked at her as well. (Who would have ever thought that you would be living like this. I know I wouldn't have.) Once Darcia had put the horses in the stable, he led everyone to the main building. /There are other small buildings around the area/

He opened the two very large mahogany doors to revile an area that was not a room nor a hallway. The floors were a beautiful marble polished to a grand shine. The walls were white with few pictures handing on them. The thing that caught everyone's eye was the huge staircase that twirled halfway up to the second floor. Like the floor, the steps were a polished marble. There was a handle on the right side that had marble cylinders and the handle itself was gold. Below the staircase was an open doorway that led to what seemed to be a large room. In front of the first step on the left was another doorway. This one had a door, unlike the other one, which didn't. Above the door was a plaque with two swords intersecting one another and in the middle of them was a lance, the blade part facing left, to the staircase. Last buy not least was a gigantic chandelier that was solid gold. It was decorated with beautiful lights and diamonds.

"What a beautiful home." Robert was the first to speak since walking in the doors. The rest kept staring in aw with their mouths open. Michael spoke. "I don't want to step on it. It's to clean for anyone to step on." Darcia gave a light chuckle. "You have nothing to fear. There's still some dust here and there." Ian raised an eyebrow. "How can ya tell?" Darcia shock his head. "Never mind that." He looked at Kai, who looked back. "Right now we need to put Kinta somewhere to rest. If you would follow me." He then turned his back to the bladders and walked into the room under the staircase. Kai was the first to follow in and soon the others did as well. Oliver gasped. "And I thought the first room was grand!" Darcia smiled.

This room was mostly red. The carpet that stretched through the white room was red, along with the pillows that were on the couch and window seat. The window started about two feet off of the floor and went up to the roof. That provided most of the light in the room, aside from a few lamps. On the far side of the room was a fireplace that took up most of the wall space. On the right side of the room was a large bookshelf and a T.V that hung on the wall above a cabinet. In front of the T.V were three couches all put in a square shape. In front of the fireplace was only one. Also, across from the door was a desk. It was made of a dark wood that almost looked black though it was a dark brown. There was a green placemat in the middle. On the left on the mat was a little green desk lamp, on the right was a ink jar and quill pen. /It's a feather that has the tip sliced in half so it holds in the ink/ Eddy saw this and commented. "Well, she seems to be up to date with writing tools." "Never mind that." Kai said. Then he looked at Darcia. "Where should I put Kinta?" He griped her a little bit tighter. "Um..." Darcia looked around. "Just follow me." He led Kai over to the middle couch near the T.V. "Just place her here." Kai did as he was told and unwillingly placed Kinta down in the couch, her head on the armrest. "Thank you, um...what was your name again?" Kai sat at Kinta's feet. "Kai." "Ah, I see. I'm sorry. Thank you Kai for caring her here. She must weigh a ton." Darcia joked. Kai shrugged. "Not at all." No one talked for a few minuets until the grandfather clock near the fireplace stroke seven thirty. Robert looked at the clock and said. "I'm sorry we didn't meet properly but we must be going." "That's fine. I'm sure we will meet up in the championships." Darcia said. As soon as they said goodbye, the Majestics left the mansion. "Mariah nudged Lee's elbow. "Shouldn't we be leaving too?" Lee nodded. Then he turned to Darcia. I'm afraid we must leave as well." "Yes, of course. Thank you." Darcia waved as the White tigers walked out the door. "Your name's Darcia ain't it?" Steve asked. "Yes it is." Michael spoke this time. "Well Darcia, we have ta go too. And what you say is true, then we might meet in the finales." He and the All-Starz waved goodbye and left as well. Darcia motioned for the others to sit down. "If you will excuse me." He went out the same door they all had come in. "I wonder what he's doing." Tyson asked no one. The Demolition Boys sat on the left couch while the Blade Breakers sat on the right. Kai sat on the middle one with Kinta. A few minuets later Darcia came in with some ace bandages, some pills and a bottle of water. "What are those for?" Max asked the young man. "The bandages will stop her from bleeding anymore and the pills will help her to regain blood faster. Rei lent back in his seat. "I never knew such a pill even excited." Darcia nodded as he sat near Kinta's head. "It is very hard to find. It has to be importer from America, since they are the only country that makes this drug. Here in Romania it cost a fortune." Tala crossed his legs and lent back. "How much does it cost anyway?" Darcia looked at the ceiling for a moment before answering. "In dollars it cost 2,500." "Oh Wow." Kenny gasped.

Darcia nodded at Kenny's comment and began to let Kinta's hair free from the rope that held it up. This let most of her hair fall over the armrest and onto the floor. He then started to wrap the bandage around her head. While he was doing this Tala and Kai were eyeing him the whole time. (I wonder how long they've known each other." Tala thought. Darcia had moved to getting Kinta to swallow the several pills that he held in his palm. Bryan spoke up. "How will you get them down her throat?" "Simple. Just watch." So Bryan and the others all watched what he was going to do. Darcia started by putting one pill in Kinta's mouth. He added in the water and started to rub her neck. Up and down, up and down, up and down. Once he felt the pill go down, he moved on to the other pills. "There we go. She should be awake in half an hour." Darcia said, Satisfied. He walked out the door to put away the extra bandages and water. When he left, Kai looked at Kinta's body. It was tainted with dry blood, small and large cuts and wounds, and several bruises, including the one on her back when she was trampled by the horse. "I wonder what would drive them to do this." Kai said. He placed his hand on her shoe and rocked it left to right.

When Darcia returned, the two teams finally introduced themselves. "So Darcia, How long have you known Kinta?" Tala asked. Darcia shrugged. "Just about ever since she came here. So I would say eight to nine years." "How old are you?" Tyson blurted out. "I am 23 years old." Darcia smiled. "Aw...then you're older then all of us. Kai and Tala are eighteen the rest of us are sixteen or seventeen." "Is that so?" Tyson nodded. "Yea. Thought Kai can be mean most of the time." Kai just glared at him. "Stop acting so immature Tyson. Start acting your age." "See what I mean?!" Tyson pointed his finger at Kai. This made Darcia smile more. "Well, I would act the same way if I has that past." Kai, along with Spencer, Ian, Bryan and Tala, all looked at Darcia like he had three heads. "How did you know about that?" Ian said, though it sounded like he growled it. "Guess who told me?" Darcia winked and glanced at Kinta. The boy didn't talk much after that until they heart a groan, which came from Kinta. "Welcome back." Darcia said. Kinta sat up and held her head in her hand. "Wh-what happened?" she looked around. "And why am I back home?" "You blacked out while riding back here." Kai told her. They both looked into each other's eyes for a while. Then, out of nowhere, Kinta Jumped to Kai and hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you again!" Kai held a look of shock, but it soon turned to soft eyes and a faint smile hidden by her shoulder. "I'm glad to see you again to, Kinta" He slowly wrapped his hand around her small frame to return the hug. Darcia smiled at the happy reunion and moved to the Blade Breakers. "I think we should leave them alone." He whispered to them. They nodded and creped out of the room behind him. The D-Boys had gotten up and surrounded Kinta and Kai. When she lifted up her head, she gave a light squeal and hugged them all. "It's really been too long!" "Yes it has. We haven't seen each other since we were about five years old." Tala said. And for the first time in thirteen years, he smiled.

------END------

GOG: This is a nice ending, I think! Lol, I was going to include a song, but I didn't think if fit right now. Anyway, you better not think that the story ends here, 'cuz it doesn't!!!

So please review and the next chapter will come!

P.S.

I'm sorry all of the chapters are short!


	5. A Stunning Preformince

GOG: I'm sorry the last chapter was cluttered. I'll try and make this one more spaced. Also, Blaze, is my OC. Alone with Kinta, Serena, Kida, and Darcia.

I do not own Beyblade! And I do not own the song, "Real Emotion"

( ) = Thoughts

""= Talking

= Me Speaking

--------A Stunning Preforminus--------

"Aw! Tala, you smiled!" Kinta had to gasp out. This was just too much excitement in one day!

Tala blushed slightly, "I guess I'm getting soft."

Kinta slung an arm around his shoulder. "Well, you all have had to do _something_ in thirteen years! Tell me everything!"

Kai sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to him for her to sit. "Yes, but you'll go first."

She smiled and sat on the floor instead. "You boys sit down there and I'll tell you everything."

The boys all squeezed on the couch, ready to hear what had happened to their friend. Kinta was about to speak when Ian asked a question. "Hey Kinta, why are you hear and not in America?"

"I was getting to that."

"Sorry. Continue."

Kinta smiled and nodded. "Right anyway, the reason I'm not in America is because I was run out. You see, ever since I was 'adopted' by that man, Blaze, Boris has been sending a few men under cover to watch my growth and to see how strong I was becoming. Unfortunally for him, I wasn't getting very strong. I had a great career in singing that made me known across the country. I only trained to tone my body and look better, but that didn't make my beyblading skills any stronger. I hadn't bladed since I left and my skills were not as sharp as they should have been. This caused Boris to go to drastic measures. He wanted me back and was going to do anything to achieve his goal.

During one of my shows in Pennsylvania, he attacked the stadium with poison gas, flairs, and a lot of men with guns and other weapons. Luckily the police caught him and handed him over to the Russian police."

Tala interrupted her. "That might have been why he was gone for that month."

Ian started to daydream. "That was a great month."

"Can I continue?" Kinta asked.

The two boys nodded.

"Thank you. Now, I knew Boris would come look for me again, seeing he can't stay in Jail for over a month, let alone thirty years. So I though of a place where he would never look for me. And so, here I am. I haven't heard or seen him since."

"And that is when you returned to Beyblading and started jousting?" Asked Kai.

"Yes. I must also say that I have fame all over Romania as well. So if Boris does come here, he'll know I live here now."

Tala nodded and closed his eyes while crossing his arms. "And having the championships here doesn't help either."

Kinta stood up from the floor. "Yea, but so what? I've gotten a lot stronger from the jousts and I know I can run from him."

"You can't run from him forever. What was that saying? Oh yea, you can run but you can't hide. He will find you eventually, Kinta." Kai told her in a stern voice while standing up.

"I agree. But when I do confront him again, he will fall." She said as she pumped a fist into the air.

Spencer and the others stood up as well. Then he asked, "You said you used to sing. Can you still do it?"

Kinta acted like the question hurt her, though it really didn't. "Still can? Honey, I still do!"

The boys grinned and exchanged looks. "Well if you can, then prove it." Bryan spoke.

Kinta placed her hands on her hips. "Fine! Just give me a second." She then whirled out the door and pulled in the Bladebrakers, Serena, Kida and Darcia and placed them behind the couch and the Abby boys. "Follow me." The group followed her up the stairs that they had seen before and into a gigantic room. It consisted on a stage, recording studio, seats, and a T.V. Serena and Kida squealed when they saw the room.

"Yay! We get to sing again!" Serena said.

"Finally! What made you want to do this again Kinta?" Asked Kida.

Kinta pointed to the D-boys and Kai. "My old friends. Now come with me girls." The three went into the recording studio.

"I wonder what they're doing." Tyson asked.

Rei said, "Seems like they are going to sing for us."

Darcia smacked his head with his hand. "Great."

"Ok!" They heard Serena call from the other room. "You're gonna like-no-**love** this!"

The three girls got on stage, grabbed the microphones and got ready. Serena was on the drums and Kida and Kinta were on the guitar.

Serena did her count off and they began to play.

Kinta, Serena, Kida:

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

Kinta:

Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart

I could see a place that's something like this

Every now and then I don't know what to do

Still I know that I can never go back

But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams

Can't compare to what I'm seeing now

Everything's so different

That it brings me to my knees

And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me

I won't give in to it

Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go

I hear your voice calling out to me:

"You'll never be alone"

Kinta, Serena, Kida:

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

Kinta:

I don't plan on looking back on my old life

I don't ever plan to rely on you

Even if by chance everything should go wrong

You'd come anyway and try to save me

Though from time to time it's an upward climb

All I know is that I must believe

'Cause the truth I'm seeking

Always was inside of me

And when I find the world of real emotion has surrounded me

The many things that you taught me then

Will always be enough to get me through the pain

Because of you I am strong enough to know I'm not alone

Kinta, Serena, Kida:

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

Kinta:

And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me

And I can't go on

You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me

We are connected for all of time

I'll never be...

And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me

I won't give in to it

Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go

I hear your voice calling out to me:

"You'll never be alone"

Kinta, Serena, Kida:

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

I can hear you

The girls ended the song with their fingers pointed to the group. They began to clap and the girls got off the stage.

"Just like old times!" Kinta smiled. She turned to her old friends. "See? I told you I could still sing."

The boys were amazed with her voice. They never really had heard music, let alone anyone sing.

"You most certainly can." Tala said, his eyes a bit wide.

Kind giggled at the look he was giving. (He's cute!)

Darcia gave a few extra claps as he walked toward the girls. "I must say that was much better then last time."

Kinta played a loud note from her guitar in Darcia's ear from his comment. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You know I had a sore throat that day." She pouted.

"Yea, but you didn't need to do that." Darcia said listing to the ring in his ear.

Hilary decided to speak. "You all were outstanding. Where did you learn to sing?"

Serena, Kinta and Kida exchanged looks. "Um...we never learned how to sing, we just do it naturally." Serena answered.

Tyson's mouth opened with a gasp. "You mean no one taught you how to sing?"

"Nope. But every time we sing, the fans love it." Said Kida.

Rei asked yet another question. "Fans? What do you mean by fans?"

"Oh yea! Kida, Serena, and I all were singers in America." Kinta said while she remover her guitar.

It was Max's turn to speak. "You guys were singers in America? What were you called? I might remember you."

"We are..." The girls got into their pose and said, /the pose is from FF X-2 when Paine is on the right, Rikku on the left, and Yuna in the middle/ "The Snow Angels!"

"Um...yea...I remember you now." Max, along with the others sweat dropped.

"Ugh... not to get off topic, but what time is it?" Tyson asked.

The girls got out of their pose. "I don't know. Let me check." Kinta said. She looked at her watch, which was all black with a purple face. "It's quarter of nine."

"Quarter of nine? Then we better get going. The hotel won't let anyone in or out after nine o'clock." Kenny spoke up.

"I guess you're right chief." Said Rei. Then he turned to Kinta and the others. "It was nice to meet you." He slightly bowed.

"It was good to meet you all as well." Kinta Serena, Darcia and Kida copied Rei's action.

The Bladebreakers and Hilary we heading to the door when max called out. "Hey Kai, are you coming or what?"

Kai shook his head. "No. I'll be staying here." He looked at Kinta, who smiled.

They looked at each other and shrugged. "Ok. See ya!" Tyson blurted and went out the door, which was followed by Rei, Max, Kenny and Hilary after they had said their goodbyes.

"Why did you decide to stay Kai?" Asked Kinta, who looked up at him. He was only five inches taller that her.

He just shrugged. "I guess to catch up on a few things."

"You've got a point there. So how about we stay as well?" Ian asked and looked up at their leader.

Tala nodded. "Sure. But do you have enough room?" he asked Kinta, who giggled.

"In this house? No way!" She laughed some more. "Let me take you to your rooms then."

Kinta led the boys out of the room and down the hall. "You guys can choose from these rooms. I'll be at the end on the hall on the left." She started to walk down the hall. "Good night!" She yelled. Kai looked around. "I'll take this one." He said, pointing to the room closest to Kinta's. Tala growled. "Fine. Then I guess I'll take this one." He walked over to a room of the right, which was the second closest. "They're hopeless." Commented Bryan. He walked into the room that was next to Tala's. The two remaining boys just shrugged and walked into the remaining rooms, Spencer next to Kai and Ian next to Bryan. /if you have ever watched Cribs, imagine their bedrooms like that/

----------END----------

GOG: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I just started school Monday and combined with band, drama, and sport tryouts, I don't have much time on the computer. Anyway, please read and review!


	6. A Mourning Never To Be Forgotten

GOG: Here we go again!

I don't own Beyblade. ;; I also don't own this other song, Broken, which if one of my favorite songs ever! Starts singing

( ) Thoughts

"" Speech

Me talking

----------A Mourning Never To Be Forgotten----------

Next Mourning

It was about two in the mourning and Kinta couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning. She forced herself to keep her mind off of that touchy subject, but it wouldn't work. After about an hour of trying to sleep again, she looked at her clock.

"UghâAw come on! Three o'clock?! Well, I should just get up, seeing as I can't go back to sleep."

She stretched and pulled the covers off of her and stood up. A chilling slight breeze caused her to grab a blanket off the bed.

"Holy Crap! I didn't relies that it was this cold in the morning. Maybe I should've worn pants instead."

Underneath the blanket wrapped around her, she wore a baby blue nightgown that ended at her mid-thigh, like a mini-dress. In the back was a very light pink bow. The whole thing was made from silk. She went over to her burier and got two hair ties that matched her bow. She brushed and parted her hair and tied them not at the top of her head, but at the bottom.

"There we go. Not fully dressed, but I'll take care of that later."

Kinta then walked out her door and noticed the other's doors were closed.

"Hmâthey must still be asleep. I can't blame them, normal people are."

She walked out of that hallway, passed the maid's hallway and passed the upstairs kitchen and soon ended at the doors to the deck. She walked through them and to the end and leaned against the concrete wall.

She sighed to herself. "It's so quiet and peaceful here. I love it."

The whole deck was made of concrete and went across the whole back end of the house. It overlooked the massive backyard, which held a stable for Chesa, an in ground pool, and volleyball and badminton court. Beyond the yard was a line of trees and over them was the jousting arena.

"Mmmmmâsmell that fresh air!" just then a light breeze came through and blew her hair and dress up. She blushed and hoped that no one was awake, or they were still in their rooms. She thought correct, until she heard a wolf whistle. She turned around to seeâBryan?

"Ah! Bryan?! What are you doing up? It's three in the morning!"

Bryan shrugged and walked next to Kinta, looking at the horizon. "The same reason you're awake."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yup."

Bryan was wearing his maroon pants /from season three/ with leg warmers and no shirt.

Kinta followed his gaze. "Do you like it here?"

He looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think of Romania so far? Isn't this the first time you're been outside of Russia?"

"Yes it is. And seeing that this is the only other country I've been to, I guess this is good. At least there isn't as much snow."

This made Kinta giggle. "Yea, but I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't for Boris. And that BlazeâGod, I wish I could just run him over with Chesa." Her face turned serious as she looked at the stable.

Bryan cocked an eyebrow. "Who's Chesa?"

"Chesa is my horse."

"Hmâ Hey, Kinta?"

She turned to face him. "Yea, Bryan?"

"It sounds like you hate this Blaze guy, why? He took you out of the Abby. You should be grateful to him."

She nodded and sighed. "I know, but it's just what he did to me." (I really wanted to tell Kai or Tala this, but I guess Bryan is just as good.)

"And what was that?"

"Ughâwell, oh gosh, where to start. Umâwell, what is one of the worst things a man can do to a woman?"

Bryan's eyes went a bit wider. "Battery? Rape?"

Kinta nodded and closed her eyes. "Yup. He also had me kill other innocent people for no reason. You see, I hadn't a clue that he was a mobster and sold cocaine, pot, and other illegal drugs all over the world. I bet Boris knew what he did for a living and that's why he sold me to him. Dirty bastards."

Bryan would never get shocked at all before, but this- this was his friend. She had saved his behind many times, along with the others, from Boris' wrath.

"Damn, but let me ask you this. If all that stuff happened to you, then why are you so happy?"

Kinta sighed and hugged herself. She was a bit cold and had left her blanket on her bedroom floor. "I'm not usually this happy. Ask Darcia; he knows the true me all to well. I've beaten him up so many times due to my anger, yet he's so calm when I do it. He's like my older brother. I'm only happy like this because you're all here. This is the first time we have seen each other in thirteen years. Even Tala has smiled."

Bryan understood must of what she was going through. The two stood in silence for about ten minuets. Every now and then a wave of wind would blow through and Kinta would smile a bit while holding her dress down.

Bryan chuckled to himself.

Kinta raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that I now know why Kai and Tala want you." He smirked.

She just looked at him "Excuse me?"

He shook his head. "Never mind. Anyway, I'm gonna go inside. You wanna come?"

She shook her head. "Naw. I'll be in later."

Bryan shrugged. "Alright. See ya." He started to walk out.

"See ya." Kinta called back.

She yet again looked at the trees. Her wondering eyes saw what seemed to be a helicopter. "A helicopter? Out here? That's odd."

It past the house and went deep into the city.

"Maybe more beyblade teams are arriving."

She ignored it and continued to gaze. Soon she found herself singing softly.

"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore  
  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore"

When she stopped she smiled. "I love that song."

"And I love it when you sing."

Kinta turned her whole body around and was now facing Kai.

He was wearing his blue boxers and a tight, white muscle shirt.

(Why is everyone just standing behind me this mourning?) "Hi Kai"

"Hey. Mind if I join you?"

She shook her head. "Not at all."

Kai walked over to her and smiled. "You should have stayed in America."

"What?! No way! Not with Blaze and Boris and the-"

Kai cut her off by placing his fingers to her lips. "I overheard your conversation with Bryan. You don't need to say anymore." He removed his fingers and looked beyond the trees, a small hint of shame and sorrow within his gaze.

"Where were you?"

"Behind the doors." He said without looking at her.

She just looked at him for a few minuets before asking, "What's the matter? You look sad."

He blinked twice and looked at her. "I'm sorry, Kinta. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. From Boris, Blaze, or anyone for that matter."

She chocked her head to one side. The two stood face-to-face now. "Sorry? For what? We were only five at the time. There was nothing any of us could do but follow orders."

Kai didn't answer, only looked at her. They did this for a while and soon started to inch closer to one another. They were mere inches away until they were interrupted by a gust of wind that, yet again, blew Kinta's dress up. She immediately pushed it down and blushed five shades of red.

"Nice legs! What time do they open?"

Both Kinta and Kai looked at the doorway and saw Tala, Spencer and Ian. This made Kinta blush even more. Tala was just wearing his boxers, along with Spencer. Ian wore his boxers with his green shirt.

"Tala! You pervert! You're gonna pay!"

He smirked. "You gonna have to catch me first!" with that said he went out the door and down the stares.

"Get back here!" Kinta yelled after him.

The three remaining boys sweat dropped.

"Why's he so hyper?" Kai asked.

The two boys shrugged. "Bryan woke us up and told us to watch what Tala does. So he knocked on his door, woke him up and must of said something about Kinta being up in that skimpy little number and well, you know the rest." Answered Ian.

Kai silently growled to himself. Then the three heard a scream.

They just shock their heads. "Kinta."

"I guess we should help her." Spencer commented.

Kai smirked. "Yea. Who knows what Tala could do to her."

So the three went down the stares and into the enormous living room. This room was all white. There were two huge windows that gave just about all of the light in the room. In the center of the room were Kinta and Tala in a rather odd position. Tala was on top of Kinta, pinning her hands above her head. His face was two inches away from hers.

Tala smirked. "Well, I rather like this position, don't you?"

"No. It should be like this." Kinta used all of her strength to push the older teen off next to her. In the blink of an eye, Kinta was now on top of Tala.

"That's better."

Tala shock his head, messing up his hair a bit. "No way. I liked it the way it was before."

The two switched and this continued for quite some time until Kai spoke,

"Are you two done?"

The position was the way it was before, Tala on top of Kinta. The two looked at each other, than at Kai, and at each other again.

"I think we're done here, right Tala?" Kinta asked the Demolition boy.

"Um, yes, we are." Tala removed himself off of Kinta and fixed his hair.

He offered his hand to Kinta, but she refused it and got up herself, dusting herself off.

"That was rather childish of you Kinta. To go and chase me through half the house." Tala said to the young woman.

She just looked at him. "What? Me?! Tala, if you hadn't said that perverted comment; none of this would of happened!

The two continued their bickering for a few minuets. Ian was slightly laughing that the scean. Spencer and Kai had sweat drops and were staring.

Spencer spoke. "I've never seen Tala like this before."

"I hope he doesn't stay this way. It's really weird." Said Kai.

Tala and Kinta were still arguing until a leather shoe hit Tala in the head and Kinta burst out laughing.

While he was rubbing his head, Tala bent down to look at the shoe. It was made from brown leather. He turned in the direction in which it was thrown and there stood Bryan with a smirk on his face, arms crossed over his chest.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Tala yelled across the room.

By now everyone had stopped what they were doing.

Bryan smirked and walked over to Tala. "You had your chance for you-know-what and you blew it. You didn't need to tackle her like that."

Tala growled at what he had said and knew he had blown his chance with Kinta. But he wasn't going to give up, not now, not ever.

"Yea yea, whatever. I'll just try again some other time." Tala said to Bryan's face before walking out the door. Kinta was left puzzled at what had happened. (What were they talking about?) She thought. She stood looking out into nothing for a few seconds.

Bryan grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly. "You ok?"

Kinta blinked a few times before answering. "Oh. Um, yea. Thanks."

Bryan removed his hands. "No need. You can go back to sleep if you want. The others and I will make sure Tala doesn't bother you. Unless, you want him too?"

Kinta shook her head. "No! I mean, I- I don't want Tala to bother me. Plus, a quick nap sounds good right about now." She yawned. "Thanks you guys." She waved to the four boys and went back to her room, where she grabbed her blanket off the floor and fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed.

Back downstairs the boys were discussing about Tala's odd behavior.

"Is it just me or is Tala having mood swings?" Ian asked.

Kai nodded. "Yea he is. Hey Bryan, is he trying to impress Kinta?"

Bryan smirked. "Takes one to know one. He's doing it because he knows that you're also trying to impress her."

"And you agreed to help him?" Spencer asked.

Bryan nodded. "Yep. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to go keep Tala away from Kinta." He then walked past Kai and was soon out the door.

Spencer and Ian heard a small growl that came from Kai. He tightened his hands into a fist. (He knows all to well that's what I'm trying to. Bastard!)

Kai growled again and turned to the others. "You can do whatever it is that you want. I'm going to keep an eye on Tala and Bryan." And soon, he too was out the door and going up the stares.

They looked at each other and shrugged. They didn't really know what their fellow teammates were talking about but they knew that they probably didn't want to get involved. So Spencer and Ian walked into the kitchen and found a piece of paper and a pen. They wrote a note saying that they would be at the inn where the other bladders were staying for an early practice. They posted it to the freezer door, got changed, and left the house.

Upstairs, Bryan was leaning on the wall near Kinta's door, one leg up on the wall. He rested his eyes for a moment and within minuets he heard footsteps coming from the stares. He reopened his eyes and saw the blue haired Russian, Kai, coming up. He scoffed. "He's probably going to yell at me for helping Tala out. Oh well." He stood up off the wall and faced Kai when he reached the top of the stares. The two glared at one another for a minuet, and then Kai spoke. "I take it Tala hasn't shown his face yet?"

Bryan nodded. "Yea."

Kai stared at the closed before leaning on the wall, arms and legs crossed. (In all of this I haven't trained a bit. Maybe when Kinta wakes up I'll ask her if she wants to battle.)

Bryan also returned to his spot on the wall. The two didn't speak at all from then on.

About twenty minuets later the boys were disturbed when they heard a crash, a scream, and a thump coming from inside Kinta's room. Kai and Bryan didn't hesitate to open the door and were shocked to see the room was destroyed. The window had been smashed. The bed's covers and blankets were scattered throughout the room, not to mention there were a few holes in the mattress. But what scared them the most was that there was blood on the bed, floor, and windowsill.

"Oh my God" Kai said as he walked deeper into the room. He wandered around and looked at the damage.

Bryan was also shocked and he walked over to the window. He looked down and saw the tracks from a car, which lead off into the trees. The window was high off the ground and he wondered how anyone could get down without leaving some kind of rope or ladder behind.

"Bryan, come look at this." Called Kai.

Bryan walked over to the bed, where Kai stood on the opposite side. He had his hand run over a hole in the mattress.

Bryan looked at Kai. "What is it?"

"Look at this hole. It looks like it was stabbed." Kai pointed to a hole that was long and narrow.

Bryan ran his hand over it. He remembered the stabbings he and the others all took when they lived in the Abby. He gasped and quickly removed his hand from the bed.

Kai chocked an eyebrow. "You alright, Bryan?"

He shook his head a bit. "Y-yea. I'm fine. Anyway, who do you think would do this?"

"I haven't a clue. Let's look around a bit more and then go tell the police."

"Alright." Bryan went over to the window again to looks harder for anything left behind.

Kai looked around the bed. At first, he only saw blood and a large mess of blankets. That is, until he looked under the pillow. There was a note with a picture of a Beyblade inside a heart with two jousting sticks crossing underneath the heart. He picked it up and opened it. It read:

Estuans interius

ira vehementi

Sors immanis

Et inanis

Veni, veni, venias,

Ne me mori facias

Sorsâ 

"What the? Hey Bryan, can you read this at all?" Kai asked the boy across the room.

Bryan looked up and walked next to Kai and took the note. He read it over and when he was done, he looked confused.

"I have no idea what it says. But keep it. Maybe we can use it." Bryan handed Kai the note and he took it. He put it in his pocket.

"Alright, let's go to Mr. Dickson first. He can place a search for her." Kai said.

The two Russians ran out of the bedroom, down the stares and out the door to the house. They continued to run up to the Inn where everyone, including Mr. D, was staying.

(We have to translate this letter. It may help us find Kinta.) Kai thought to himself as he ran past the few people that were out this early. In five minuets, Bryan and Kai were standing outside the Inn. Kai walked in first, not knowing how he was going to tell them what had happened to their newly found friend.

When Bryan followed Kai inside, he remembered his talk earlier with Kinta.

Flashback

Bryan would never get shocked at all before, but this- this was his friend. She had saved his behind many times, along with the others, from Boris' wrath.

"Damn, but let me ask you this. If all that stuff happened to you, then why are you so happy?"

Kinta sighed and hugged herself. She was a bit cold and had left her blanket on her bedroom floor. "I'm not usually this happy. Ask Darcia, he knows the true me all to well. I've beaten him up so many times due to my anger, yet he's so calm when I do it. He's like my older brother. I'm only happy like this because you're all here. This is the first time we have seen each other in thirteen years. Even Tala has smiled."

Bryan understood must of what she was going through. The two stood in silence for about ten minuets. Every now and then a wave of wind would blow through and Kinta would smile a bit while holding her dress down.

Bryan chuckled to himself.

Kinta raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that I now know why Kai and Tala want you." He smirked.

She just looked at him "Excuse me?"

He shook his head. "Never mind. Anyway, I'm gonna go inside. You wanna come?"

She shook her head. "Naw. I'll be in later."

Bryan shrugged. "Alright. See ya." He started to walk out.

"See ya." Kinta called back.

End Flashback

"Yo Bryan! You coming or are you just gonna stand there?" Kai called back.

"I'm coming." Bryan started walking. Kinta, you saved my live many times before. Now it's my turn to repay you.) Bryan thought.

He caught up with Kai and the two walked up to the floor where everyone was staying.

"Well, it's now or never." Kai came to Mr. Dickson's door and Bryan went to Darcia's. The two knocked and waited for the door to open. This would be the hardest thing they would have to do. Especially explaining what had happened to Darcia, Serena, Kida, andâ Tala.

----------END----------

GOG: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Also, if you're wondering what the note said, you'll have to wait! It will be told in a later chapter. And if you do know what it says, don't say it! Please Read and Review!


	7. The Search For The Damsel

GOG: Here's a hint for the note thing. It comes from a famous song from Final Fantasy VII. And if you want a description of the characters, just say which one and I'll make it for you!

Oh, and I don't own Beyblade. But I do own Kinta, Darcia, Serena, Kida, and Blaze.

----------The Search For The Damsel----------

---Inn---

The first door to open was Darcia's. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, his black hair a mess.

"Hello? Oh, Bryan. What brings you here so early?" Darcia looked down at the teen. He stood a good foot or to tall then Bryan.

"I came here because of Kinta."

"What did she do this time?"

Bryan sighed. "She didn't do anything, we did. Look, Kinta's been captured by somebody."

Darcia's eyes went wide. "She was what?!"

On the other side of the hall, Kai was looking at Darcia's reaction. He just hoped that Mr. Dickson wouldn't act the same way. After a few minuets of waiting, Kai knocked again. He waited until he heard the doorknob turn. The door opened and Mr. Dickson was standing there, fully dressed.

"Why, good mourning Kai." Mr. D greeted cheerfully.

"Mr. Dickson, you've heard of Kinta Medamuso right?" Kai asked the older man.

Mr. D nodded. "Yes I do. She is very well known. Why?"

"Well, the Demolition Boys and I spent the night at her home and this mourning when we told her to go back to sleep, she was gone. She's missing." Kai turned his head to the side and looked at the ground while saying this. He waited for the head of the BBA to freak out, but that's not what happened.

"Oh my, this is serious. We must find he as soon as possible. Why don't you wake up everyone else and we'll meet in the lobby. Make sure that are all dressed." Mr. Dickson told the teen and walked downstairs.

Kai turned to Bryan and Darcia. "Well, you heard the man. Let's wake up some bladers."

The two other boys nodded and started knocking on all of the doors. It took about fifteen minuets to wake them all up and another fifteen to get dressed.

Tyson, of coarse, was the last one to get up. He appeared in the doorway to his room, leaning on it for support.

Tyson yawned loudly. "Why are we up so early?"

"I would like to know as well." Oliver said.

Darcia spoke to the group of younger beybladers. "Now I bet you all want to know, but we just need to wait. Kai and Bryan here will explain everything. For now, we need to meet Mr. Dickson in the lobby. Darcia, Bryan and Kai lead the way while the others followed.

The large group of boys and girls all sat down. Mr. Dickson walked into the room once everyone was settled. "Good mourning children. Well, it seem we have a bit of a problem on our hands."

"And what would that problem be, Mr. D?" Serena asked.

"Why don't I let Kai and Bryan explain things from here. Boys?"

The group looked at the two boys, wanting an answer.

"All right, well...um, It started-"Kai and Bryan took turns tell the whole story, though they left out their conversation with the girl and the Tala/Kinta moment.

Once they were done speaking, the room fell silent.

Kida broke the silence. "Do you have anything that was either left behind be Kinta or her captor?"

Kai nodded. "Yea." He pulled out the note. "It was under her pillow."

"Can I see it for a second?" Darcia asked.

"Sure." Kai handed the note to him. Darcia opened it and looked over it.

"I know what language this is, but I don't know how to read it."

"Well, that helps a bit. What language is it?" asked Bryan.

"It's Romaji. It's an old and ancient language that was once used in Japan. Now a days, it's hardly used."

"Hey, isn't that the name of your team? The Romaji Knights? Why is that?" Hilary asked the older teenager.

"Yes it is. We picked that name because we can all do something that has to do the Romaji language. Serena can sing in it, Kida can write it, I can tell when the language is used and Kinta can do all that, plus read it." Explained Darcia.

"Oh Cool." Ray and Hilary said in union.

Mr. Dickson cleared his throat. "Well, I propose we all look for her in ten minuets. Until then, you all should stay here. I will be right back." When he finished his sentence, he walked out of the Inn.

"Well now what do we do?" Johnny asked no one in particular.

Robert sighed. "We wait. And hope for the best." He turned to Darcia. "Does Kinta have a bitbeast?"

Darcia nodded. "Of coarse. His name is Freedom. It is a beautiful black panther with one angel wing and one demon wing. Also, he has eagle wings where the ears would be. He is one of the oldest bitbeasts ever discovered, and is very, very strong."

"Impressive." Robert commented.

No one talked, only thought, for a minuet or two before hearing a slam. The noise caused everyone to look at the door, where Tala was.

Bryan lent to Kai and whispered. "He doesn't look to happy."

Kai whispered back. "No kidding. I guess he knows about Kinta's disappearance."

Tala walked over to Kai and picked him up by his collar and lifted him off the ground.

"You asshole! What the hell have you done to Kinta?! Where is she?!" He through Kai to the floor, but he landed on his knees.

"I haven't done anything. When we entered her room, she was gone and if you saw it, that's how it was when we saw it too." Kai got to his feet.

Tala growled. "You lie! You were the ones left to protect her! And you failed! What the fk is wrong with you?!" Without hesitation, Tala punched Kai square in the jaw. He fell to the floor with a thump. Bryan, Robert, and Michael all held Tala back from kicking the two-tone teen again.

Tala soon calmed down and the three boys let go of him. Kai had been sitting up on the floor rubbing his cheek. "You'll pay for letting them capture her, Kai. You too Bryan." Tala threatened. He shoved past the boys who held him earlier and walked out the door.

"Are you alright Kai?" Hilary asked.

"I'm fine. Nothing serious." Kai said while getting up. He dusted himself off. A minuet later, Mr. Dickson returned.

"Kids, I have informed all police officers throughout Europe to keep an eye out for Kinta. But for mow, we will search for her right here in the city. Let's all meet back here at one o'clock."

Everyone agreed and split up with their team.

---Someplace---

---Kinta's POV---

(Ugh...why am I so cold? Am I floating? Why can't I open my eyes?! Where am I? I hear footsteps. Who's there?!) There's a chuckle. (So, there is someone here.)

"Yes there is. Now, my dear Kinta. You best rest up now. I can't have you tired once we start the attack."

(That voice...it sounds so familiar. Wait a minuet, how do you know what I'm thinking?!)

"Simple. You are hocked to a machine that reads your thoughts. It is very important to know how you are feeling at all times."

(Bastard... Tell me your name!)

"Come on now, Kinta. You know who I am."

(I know you? Hm...you sound old. About thirty. Am I right?)

"Very good. Now guess again. I mean, how many evil thirty year olds do you know?"

If I could open my eyes, they would go wide right about now. (Wait, are you saying you're-?)

"Exactly."

(Then what the hell are you doing out of jail?! You were in the most guarded jailhouse in America! How could you escape?)

"That would be none of your concern. Now, enough of this conversation. Let's continue with the experiment."

(What experiment?! I better not be a part of it!)

The man chuckled again. "Of course you are. You're the main part."

I heard his walk away, to where, I haven't a clue.

"Now, this may hurt a little"

All of a sudden I felt needles being poked into my skin. Whatever was in them, stung real, **real** bad. It felt like an immense amount of power was being forced into my body and tearing me apart from the inside out. I screamed both physically and mentally. Though only the high pitch scream was heard through a liquid that I know wasn't water.

The last thing I remember was the man tapping on the glass tube I was held in and my body going limp. Then I blacked out.

---Streets Of Bucharest---

The Bladebrakers, with Ian, Spencer, and Bryan, were walking down one of the many busy roads. Kenny, Tyson, and Hilary led the group. Ray, Max, Spencer and Ian behind them. Bryan and Kai were in the back.

"You know, I don't think the guy who took Kinta would have a hideout above ground." Tyson said after thirty minuets of searching.

"You just figured that out?" Asked Hilary. "Then you really **are** slow."

Tyson fought back. "Shut up, Hilary."

"Where are we going anyway? If we know that the hideout is underground, then why are we aboveground?" Ray butted in.

For the first time they entered Romania, Dizzy spoke. "The subway. That'll take us underground at least." She paused. "Wait a minuet. Does anyone have something that Kinta might have touched? Or maybe a strand of hair?"

The chief caught on to her plan. "I get it. We can use her DNA to locate her. Brilliant."

"Thanks chief." Dizzy said.

Kai and Bryan started to search themselves of anything she might have touched.

"I've got nothing." Bryan said. Kai looked at the others and shook his head.

Just then, Kai got a brain blast. "That's it. Kinta touched the blankets on the bed. Not to mentchion the blood on the carpet. We can get her fingerprint and DNA."

Everyone exchanged looks. "Perfect. Let's go you guys!" Tyson exclaimed. Everybody started to run toward their friend's now empty home.

---Kinta's House---

Kai was the first to end up at the main door, followed by Bryan, then the others. He looked back at them and opened the door. He led them up the grand staircase and to the hallway where the bedrooms were. Kai paused, with his hand on the doorknob, not wanting to show then the room. He let out a sigh and turned the knob, pushing the door inward.

Once everyone was inside the large room, they all gasped, minus Kai and Bryan.

"Holy crap..." Spencer said.

"Let's do what we came here to do." Kai said. He walked over to a spot on the windowsill that had some blood on it. He tore off a small part of his scarf and dipped it in the pool of blood. The fabric soaked up all that it could before Kai pulled it out. He let the extra blood drip while looking out the window. He saw what Bryan had seen earlier-the tracks that led into the forest.

When the blood was done dripping, he walked over to Kenny, who looked pale. Kai held up the blood stained scarf in front of Dizzy's 'eye' and let her scan it.

After a few moments of processing, a 3-D full body scan of Kinta appeared on the laptop's screen. "It's a match, Chief. This is Kinta's blood for sure."

"And I know where we can start looking for her." Said Kai.

"Where would that be? We don't know where she is for sure yet." Max asked his team caption.

Kai looked at and pointed to the window. "There are tire tracks that led off into the forest beyond the yard. If we follow them, there's a good chance we could find her. And we could use the DNA to know Kinta's exact location."

"That's a great idea. But how do we let the other's know where we are going?" Ray asked.

"I can e-mail Mr. D when we're there." Answered Kenny.

"So it's settled. Let's go." Bryan sad, and ran out the door. Kai and everyone else followed him into the backyard.

"Let's keep going. Never stop." Ordered Kai as he took the lead over Bryan. They ran to the line of trees, then started to walk inside.

Hilary looked around. "Let's stay together you guys."

For the next thirty to forty-five minuets, the group kept following the tracks. They hadn't spoken since they first entered the forest.

Kai and Bryan, who were leading up front, looked around with caution, like something was going to happen. Tyson was following right behind them. He looked up at the tall trees as he walked, trying to get a glimpse of the sky. He didn't notice that the two Russians ahead of him had stopped, so he bumped into them. "Yo! Why'd you guys stop?!"

"We're at the bottom of a rock wall." Bryan answered.

"And 'cause the tracks stopped." Kai added on.

Tyson followed the height of the wall until the sun made him stop to shield his eyes.

Max walked up to the wall and felt around. "This is like some movies were back home. The hero would be so close to finding his girl or something, then come to a wall like this one here." He continued to feel around. He pulled on rocks, knocked in some places, and placed his ear on the wall. "Then he would look around for a lever or something to trigger a hidden door to open, and when it did, the trail he was following led right into a 'man-made rock wall'."

"That's a movie Max. It can't happen in real li-." Tyson was stopped in mid-sentence when he saw that Max had found what he was looking for. Max had pulled down on a normal looking rock and soon they all heard a rumble. A large part of the wall was starting to break away from the rest. The part that was breaking off then slowly lifted itself into the air. It stopped horizontal and reviled a long, large, metal hallway that could fit a large boat inside and still have room left over.

"Now, what were you saying, Tyson?" Max asked, feeling proud.

Tyson stammered. "N-nothing. Let's continue on inside."

Tyson started walking toward the hall but was stopped when he saw the large door coming down.

"Hurry!" Kai shouted. He and the others started to run inside before they were locked out. By now, the door was a twenty feet from closing, and falling down by the foot. The group was almost there. The door was now ten feet off of the ground and everyone made it. Everyone but Tyson that is.

"Run Tyson, run!" Hilary yelled to the world champ.

"I'm running! I'm running!" Tyson ran as fast as he ever could and soon got past the door, but it booted him further inside when it came to a close.

"That was too close for comfort." Kenny said with a sigh.

Tyson sat on the floor rubbing where the door had hit him. "Yea, tell me about it."

"Now that we're inside, we have a better chance of finding Kinta. So let's keep going." Said Kai. He started to run down the metal hallway, his steps echoing off the walls. Eight more pairs joined his lone steps. With this group of skilled bladers, there was no way that they would lose.

----------END----------

GOG: That's it for now! I hope you liked this chapter. And remember, the hint for the note is that it comes from a famous song from Final Fantasy VII. Keep guessing!

Please Review!


	8. A Gruesome Discovery

GOG: Nothing much to say except...

I don't own Beyblade! And keep guessing on the letter! Another hint!

The song is for Sephiroth, the 'One Winged Angel'

If that doesn't help, I don't know what will!

----------A Gruesome Discovery----------

The Bladebrakers and 2/3 of the Demolition Boys continued to run down the long, metal hallway. Fro their perspective, the dang this never ended, yet they kept running.

"Does this thing have an ending?!" Tyson complained. "It feels like we've been running for ages!"

Kai looked back at the lagging teen with a sigh. "Stop complaining, Tyson." He returned his gaze to his front. He did have to agree with Tyson on one thing though. It did feel like they were running for quite some time now, but he wouldn't stop, not without Kinta.

Amazingly, after almost forty-five minuets of running, the group came to another large opening. This one led into was appeared to be a dock for just about every mode of transportation known to man. There was a very large boat, some smaller ones, four helicopters, a jet plane, and several fighter jets. There was also something unbelievably huge hidden under a just as large tarp. It had a symbol of a Beyblade inside a heart with two jousting sticks crossing underneath the heart. To Kai, it looked familiar.

The bladers stood there in aw.

"I've never seen this much stuff in one place in all my life." Ray gasped. Just then, he and the others heard footsteps.

"Hide!" Kenny yelled softly, but loud enough that everybody could hear. In front of the opening were a few wooden crates, which is where they all hid. Seconds later, two men in lab coats, two soldiers, and a man, no older than thirty. This man had blond hair that went an inch or two past his shoulders. A small part in the front on each side of his head was braded. He had gold eyes and a golden headband that covered his forehead and disappeared into his hair. It had a green bead that held four feather looking things to it. He also wore a black eye patch on his left eye and had a scar that ran out of the eye patch and across his nose. His shirt was a blue with a red cape that draped down to his knees. The cape was held onto the shirt by a gold piece. His pants were black. But the oddest thing was that his ears were pointed, like an elf's.

"He must be the leader." Bryan whispered to Kai, who hid right next to him.

Kai nodded. "Yea. He must be behind Kinta's capture.

Back with the mistry man, he was speaking with the two scientists behind him.

"Sir, I don't think it would be a good idea to continue with the experiment. It may kill her." The scientist on the left spoke the man.

"Trust me on this one. Boris tried this out over thirteen years ago on a boy the same age as her, and it worked fine. He just needed to be killed due to his wildness. I intend that won't happen here?" The 'leader' asked.

This time the second scientist spoke. "Of coarse not, sir."

The man nodded in approval. "Good. Now, whatever happened to the red head we caught earlier?"

One of the soldiers from the back answered. "He is in cell #587 level 4. Boris should be meeting with him now."

The 'leader' shrugged. "Good enough." He looked at the crates. "What are those?"

"They are the extra weapons. They'll have to tide us over until we can receive the atomic and nuclear bombs." The other soldier said.

The young man nodded. "Perfect. Have them brought into the base. Put them on level 5 with the others."

"Yes, Sir!" The two soldiers said in union. The two scientists and their leader' walked back into what was now confirmed as the base. There were four large boxes total and behind all of them was where the teenagers hid. Both soldiers went over to the first two boxes on the left side. Here, Kai, Bryan, Max, and Tyson were hiding.

"Hang onto the box when they are lifted. We should have a few minuets before-." Bryan was interrupted when he heard the box shift and a grunt. The soldier was attempting to lift the box!

"Hold on!" Kai said. He and Bryan griped the top of the box and held on for dear life. Max moved inward more as he saw the two Russians being taken away. Soon he and Tyson found themselves holding onto the box as well.

(I can't believe that these guys are lifting these boxes without any help! Each box must weigh a thousand pounds! Maybe a ton!) Thought Max.

Before he left the others, Tyson mouthed the words 'Go' then the opening was closed.

Hilary reached her hand out a bit. "Tyson..." She turned to the three boys. "Tyson said that we should go. We would just get in the way. So let's go." She stood up without looking to see if the hallway was cleared, which it wasn't. She came face to face with Boris. Fortunately, he didn't see the others, only her.

"Well, Well, what do we have here? A little girl like you has no place here. You best come with me." He reached out to her and grabbed her arm harshly.

"Hey! Let me go, you creep!" Hilary screamed.

"Shut up girl!" Before she knew it, Boris had knocked her over the head and she fell limp in his arm. "That's better." He flung her over his shoulder and left for the base.

"That bastard!" Ian said while tightening his fists.

"Maybe we should leave now. Tyson and the others will get out of there with everyone." Kenny said. The other two nodded and they ran out of the hallway.

---On the Fifth Level---

The four boys still hung onto the crates unnoticed. The two soldiers continued to carry the crates of weapons into a large, but dark, room. There, the boxes were placed. As soon as they were on the ground again, the four bladers followed the soldiers out of the room before the automatic door closed. When they were gone, Tyson spoke.

"This place is really high tech, ya know?"

"I also noticed that those soldiers were from the American Army." Said Max.

Bryan cocked an eyebrow. "How?"

"I could tell by their uniforms and I got a glimpse of their badges when they first walked by the crates." He answered.

Kai cut in. "Anyway, we need to get to level four. They said that a red hear teen was caught there. It could be Tala and he may know where to find Kinta."

Bryan nodded. "Right. We need to find a stairwell that leads downward."

The three other boys agreed and started searching. It didn't take too long before one was found.

"Over here you guys!" Tyson yelled.

"You didn't need to yell. We were right next to you." Kai said.

"Sorry. Let's go!"

The four boys went down the stairs, unknowing of what they would find. The stairs didn't last that long and the boys soon found themselves in a dim hallway. This was different from what they saw before. They thought it, too, would be metal. But this was different. The walls were made of stone. Every few yards, a light lit the way. They showed chambers that appeared to be empty.

"It's like a movie scene." Max commented, walking into the dark area.

"Tala should be here somewhere. So let's start looking." Bryan ordered.

"I would rather leave him here if you ask me." Smirked Kai.

Against Kai's wish, they searched for Tala. It seamed like there were thousands of chambers, of which all were empty so far. The boys continued looking.

Tyson sighed. "This is pointless! If we didn't find him yet he's probably not in any of the other cells either!" He let out a sigh and closed his eyes while walking.

Max smiled. "You're just to lazy to continue searching."

"Am not! Whoa!" A loose stone interrupted Tyson. He seamed to of tripped on it and caused something to happen. Just like before, they heard a light rumble. The four turned their heads to an open space on the wall, which started to draw back into the left side. Once it was done, it showed another hallway of stone.

"This is getting annoying..." Kai said flatly.

He was the first to enter the new hall. He removed one of the torches from the wall and walked inside. Bryan, Tyson and Max soon followed. This hallway was long, but not as long as the first one. The boys didn't speak the whole time, until...

"AHHHHH!!!!!"

Bryan looked around. "What the hell was that?!"

Kai looked ahead and squinted. He could see a faint, green light at the end of the tunnel.

"It might be Kinta or Tala. Let's go!"

The other three didn't waist any time in running after the two-tone Russian. As they got closer, the light got bigger. They were soon there.

Kai blew out the torch and placed it on the ground, then peered around the corner. His eyes went wide at what he saw. It scared him.

(What are they doing?!)

Inside the glowing room were Kinta, Tala, Boris and that man from the hallway before. Tala was locked in a small iron cage, guarded by two soldiers. He seemed to be unconscious. Kinta, on the other hand, was awake and in pain. She was screaming, but only the sound of bubbling water was heard. Her eyes were squeezed tight as she squirmed to be free of the chains and wires that held her down in the tube she was in. Boris and the other man, 'Leader', were talking quietly to each other. They kept glancing back between Tala and Kinta, but mostly focused of Kinta. The thing that scared and worried Kai the most were the changes on Kinta's body. Aside from being stripped down to her panties and 'bra'. /A/N: Her PJ's were ripped enough just to cover her boobs/ Covering her legs was black fur. It also was on her arms and the outline of her face. Her hair started to turn black as well, but kept its silver strips. The two remaining this that Kai could see were the cat ears that replaced her normal ones.

Kai wicked back around to the others. "They're doing something to her, and I don't like it."

"What about Tala?" Max asked.

"He's there as well."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get 'em!" Tyson pumped his fist into the air. He was about to walk into the room when Kai stopped him.

"Not yet. We need a plan. Boris is in there with that guy from before, alone with two armed soldiers."

Bryan looked in the still glowing room. "What are they armed with?"

Kai shrugged. "They each had a main gun, some pistils, and maybe a few other things."

"We're fine then."

Kai's eyes went wide for a second, and then went back to normal when he knew what Bryan meant. "We can use Kinta as a shield. They wouldn't shoot if she were too close to us. Perfect."

Bryan smirked. "So I take it we are ready then?"

The other three nodded.

"3...2...1...Move!"

The three boys ran into the room, beyblades out. They lined up and each pointed them at the four free men.

The Mystery man yelled and pointed at the boys. "Get them!"

The two soldiers nodded and readied their guns. Kai and Bryan exchanged looks and did a dodge roll just as they fired the first shots. The mark left on the floor proved that these weren't normal guns...they were lasers. The Russians met up with each other again near Kinta's tube. The soldiers were ready to fire again, but Boris stopped them.

"Don't fire! You'll shoot the glass tube!"

The two men nodded and removed their fingers from the triggers, but still held the guns pointed at the boys.

Boris slowly walked up to the two Abby boys and smirked. "Well, seems like we have you at our will...again"

Fortunately, Tyson and Max had gone unnoticed. They snuck up behind the two soldiers and pinched them on the back of the neck, having them fall to the ground with a low 'thump'.

The sound made Boris and 'leader' turn their heads. This gave Kai and Bryan the chance to evade. They sprawled behind the two and kicked them in the back. Kai looked over to Max, who got his message. He took the two guns from the fallen soldiers and handed one to Tyson. Tyson and he then went over to the other two bodies on the ground and pointed the lasers at them.

Kai nodded in approval and went to the controls. He and Bryan looked for something that would get Kinta out of that chamber. The room was filled with nothing but Kinta's muted scream, which started to sound like the roar of a large, wildcat.

Bryan saw a big red button and showed Kai. The two looked at each other, then Kinta, then the button. And without hesitation, Kai pushed on it. He heard Kinta's screams stop and the sound of liquid flowing out. He looked at Kinta's tube and saw just what he wanted; her body was limp, but alive, and that odd-looking water was draining from the tube.

He walked over to her and saw she was still attached to the wires and chains, which held her body up.

"Now, let's get her out of there." Kai ordered. Max, followed be Tyson, started to walk away from their site since Boris and that other guy were out cold...or so they thought.

Max had made it over to the other boys but Tyson never did. Someone had grabbed his ankle and stopped him. Before Tyson could see who stopped him, he felt something sharp go into his skin be his ankle. After that, he felt his body go numb and was carried off away from Kai and the others and soon blacked out.

Bryan, Kai and Max didn't notice a thing that had happed behind them. Kai took out his beyblade, Dranzer, and aimed at the glass. He launched it and watched as it attacked the glass.

A few minuets after Kai launched Dranzer, the glass began to crack. Bit by bit, the glass cracked more and more. And soon, it shattered. Once this happened, he reached in and removed the tubes and chains from Kinta's body. She was still unconscious. He took her in his arms and looked at the transformed girl. The fur patched had grown in that short period of time. They now covered all of her body except the front of her face and part of her torso from her chest past her abdomen. She still had those cat ears on top of her head and now had a short stubby tail.

Kai could only sigh in defeat. "What ever they wanted done to her must have been completed."

Bryan looked shocked. He had never seen something like this done to a human, and in such a short time. "Is this what you saw?"

"Yes"

"Hey you guys! Boris and that other guy's bodies aren't here anymore. Neither is Tyson." Max said across the room.

"He's probably taking them someplace. Let's get Tala and get out of here. I don't know what happened to them, but I have a feeling it was bad." Kai ordered. Bryan did nothing but went over to Tala's cage and unhooked the bars. He pulled the body to him and picked him up. Tala didn't look as bad as Kinta, but still bad. He had several deep gashes all over and looked as though he was beaten...just like the old days in the Abby. Bryan shook his head to relieve himself of the painful memories and followed Kai and Max out of the room.

The group backtracked through the several hallways and found themselves in the large room, which held the fighter jets. They went out of that room and were soon in the long, metal hallway once more. Kai was carrying Kinta bridal style and Bryan had Tala slung over his shoulder. The three boys continued running until they reached the end. When they did, it was raining. The sky was clouded with gray, dark blue and black, nothing like before. They continued on their way but came to a halt at a lump on the ground. On closed inspection, it took the form of a human...and that human was Tyson! He was on his side and as wounded at Tala. Unbeknownst to the boys, a transformation, almost like Kinta's, was taking place under his shirt. There was also a note pinned to his jacket. It had the same symbol as the tarp and first note.

Max ripped it off and tried to read it out loud:

**Estuans interius**

**ira vehementi**

**Sors immanis**

**Et inanis**

**Veni, veni, venias,**

**Ne me mori facias**

Sors 

"I understand only one word in this thing." Max pointed out.

Kai looked back at the entrance. "Good. Tell us later. Grab Tyson, Max, and let's go!"

Max did as he was told and followed the older Russian's out of the forest and to Kinta's home...for now.

---Kinta's House---

The three –well six- teenagers flew into the house. They were tired, wet, cold, and a bit hungry but they didn't pay any attention to their needs.

Kai moved in first. "Let's lay them down on the couches and tell the others that we found Kinta and are at her house."

He, along with Bryan and Max, put Tyson and Tala on the other couches.

"I'll notify the others." Said Max.

Kai looked around at his friends. First Kinta, then Tala, and now Tyson. What had happened to them? What were Boris and that other man up to? He just couldn't figure it out. He looked at Bryan. His eyes became glossy.

"What do you think happened to them?"

"I don't know."

"Damn it all...straight to Hell."

"You couldn't help it...we couldn't do anything."

"Nothing? No one can do anything. I thought you knew that, Bryan."

"I do I just-...then again, maybe I don't."

Before Kai could speak, Max entered the room.

"They're on their way right now."

Kai nodded. "Good. Maybe Darcia can help us with this." He looked at Kinta. She was breathing faster than normal humans do. And if you listened closely, you could here her purr.

About forty-five minuets after Max called everyone, they arrived. First entered the White Tigers with ray, then the All-Starz, the Majestics, and lastly Serena, Kida, Darcia and Mr. Dickson.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" Darcia asked. Everyone could tell he was worried by the sound of his voice.

Max, Bryan and Kai looked at the ground, sadly. They didn't know what they were going to say.

Darcia asked again. "Well?"

Kai could only point at their old friend. Darcia gave him a puzzled look, but followed his finger to the girl.

"That's Kinta?"

Kai nodded. "We found her like this. We also found Tala passed out there as well and Tyson was knocked out in front of where we found her."

"Oh no...It's as she said..." Serena gasped.

"What do you mean 'it's as she said'?" Robert asked.

Darcia became valiant and walked up to his fallen friend. He knelt down beside her and looked her over. "Kinta told us that her father once spoke of the true power of a bit beast. He said that when a sacred spirit and its master have a strong connection, they can fuse into one grand being."

"Fuse together? That's impossible." Robert protested.

"If it was, then Kinta wouldn't be the way she is now. Tala and Tyson are probably going through the same thing."

Kida walked over to Tyson. She placed her hand under his shirt and felt around.

Hilary became mad. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Kida shushed her and continued. "Ah Ha! There it is."

"What is?" asked Ray.

"Dragon scales."

"Dragon scales?"

"Yes. His bit beast is the dragon Dragoon, correct?"

Ray nodded.

"Then he is changing as well."

"Tala's changing too!" Serena called from across the room.

Both he and Tyson were showing that they were changing. Tyson had blue dragon scales covering his torso, arms and legs. His ears were disappearing since Dragoon had none and had claws. He was also growing a tail that was, too, covered with blue dragon scales. Tala showed similar markings on his body. Instead of scales, he was growing gray fur on his arms and legs. His back was also covered and the front of his torso was outlined with it. He was growing a fluffy gray tail along with the ice wings that Wolborg had. To top it off, he had claws, fangs and pointed ears on the top of his head.

"Did you happen to spot anyone while you were there?" Oliver asked.

Kai nodded. "Yea. Boris and some other man."

Darcia's head shot up and looked at Kai. "What did he look like?"

"The man had blond hair that went an inch or two past his shoulders. He had gold eyes and a golden headband that covered his forehead and disappeared into his hair. He also wore a black eye patch on his left eye and had a scar that ran out of the eye patch and across his nose. But the oddest thing was that his ears were pointed, like an elf's."

"That's him...Blade."

Kai, Bryan, Kida and Serena all looked at him with shock.

"Blade? But I thought he was in prison all the way in America." Michael asked.

Serena raised an eyebrow at him. "How did you know?"

"It was all over the news."

Eddy butted in. "But it said nothing about him escaping."

"Maybe the government didn't want the American people to worry." Emily said while adjusting her glasses.

Johnny nodded in agreement. "Yea, you already have enough to worry about."

The All Starz and Max only glared at the Scotsmen. (A/N: This takes place in our time so Johnny is referring to the War on Terror)

"Knock it off, Johnny." Robert commanded.

Darcia spoke once thing were settled. "Anyway, we need to focus on what Boris and Blade are going to do."

"I say we wait and defeat them at the championships!" Tyson said, pumping his fist.

"Oh no! The Tournament! I completely forgot! What are we going to do now? We're entered in and it's only five days away." Exclaimed Darcia.

Kenny was about to say something but was interrupted by a groaning sound.

"Ugh...what's with all the yelling?"

The teenager turned toward the source and saw Kinta, awake, sitting up on the couch.

"Kinta!" Serena and Kida yelled at the same time. They ran to their friend and gave her a hug.

"Serena? Kinta? What happened?" Kinta barely returned the hug.

She looked at Darcia, who pointed to her hands. Kinta was puzzled at this, but looked at her hands. She gasped when they were furry, black, and clawed. She returned her eyes to Darcia. It looked as if she was about to cry.

"He's back...isn't he?"

Darcia nodded.

Kai looked at Kinta, a bit sad. (She must be talking about Blade. He must of tried this on her before and terrified her. Normally, she would never cry, no matter how sad she was.)

Kinta sniffed and looked around. Everyone was there, all eyes on her. A single tear strolled down her cheek.

"I don't want to go through that again..." She said in a low whisper.

Kai sat down next to her and wrapped a protective arm around her. She leaned into him, more tears falling. Kai looked like he was about to cry to, along with Darcia, Kida, Bryan, and Serena.

"We won't let that happen...I won't let you be hurt again."

----------END----------

GOG: Yay! Another chapter done!

Mrs. Messick (my last year L.A. teacher): Turkeys are done, people are finished.

GOG: grumbles Yes Mrs. Messick. Anyway, I'm sorry to everyone that I haven't updated in like a three weeks. xx And I would like to thank all of my reviewers for well, reviewing! And a special thanks to you, X Shadow Wolf X2. You really seem to like this story!


	9. A Blast From the Past

GOG: Another one finished! Now, you should know how I write now so I won't go through that nonsense. And keep guessing on that note! Lol

Yet again, I do not own Beyblade.

_blah_ Bitbeast speaking 

/blah/ Person talking with Bitbeast

----------A Blast From The Past----------

Kinta couldn't hold it in anymore. So she cried, openly, for the second time in thirteen years. Kai rubbed her arm, trying to comfort her. A single tear went unnoticed as it ran down his cheek.

After a few minuets, Kinta's tears had stopped and she was able to speak again.

"Friends, this will determine the fate of so many. Will you help me fight this battle against evil?"

Glances were exchanged throughout the room. Soon, she received nods of approval from them all. Yet something, or someone, was missing. Kai and Bryan hadn't answered. Kinta looks at the two. It was almost as if she was looking into their souls.

"Bryan? Kai? Will you help?"

The two Russian's did not look at her. The room was filled with silence, waiting for a reply. Kinta could see Bryan's lips part, like he was going to speak. But before he could, an explosion was heard. The large group of beybladers ran outside and onto the front lawn. Kai and Darcia helped Kinta to the door. When they reached it and saw what made the noise, they all gasped. A huge pilled of smoke engulfed the already gray sky. No one knew where it had come from on such short notice.

"Where is the smoke coming from?" Hilary gasped out.

Bryan and Kai were surprised when Kinta broke away from their support.

Kinta's eyes went wide, along with Darcia's.

"Stay here!" She yelled as she ran down the streets to the attack.

Darcia soon followed. "Wait up!"

The others looked at each other. "Should we stay here?" Ray asked.

Kai looked at the ground, clenching his fists. (Damn it Kinta! Stay **out** of trouble for once!) Without saying a word, he ran after the two.

Robert, along with the others, watched as the three ran toward the smoke. "Yes. We would only interfere."

Serena turned around. "Let's head back. If they don't come back soon, we'll go after them." She started to walk down the road when she saw something running their way at a high speed. As the creature came closer, it took the form of a horse. It's white fur shown through the thick air.

"Watch out!"

The horse whizzed by the group and in the direction Kinta, Darcia and Kai went.

Serena gasped. "Was that...?"

"Chesa?" Kida finished.

"Did Kinta ever call for her?" Bryan asked.

Kida shrugged. "I don't remember her doing so. Maybe it's instinct. Ya know, to protect."

"Well, it's not out problem, so let's forget about it and go back to Kinta's house." Lee said.

The others nodded and went back to Kinta's house.

---Downtown Bucharest---

Kinta leapt from rooftop to rooftop, avoiding the smoke and heading deeper to the explosion. Her once short stubby tail, which grew into it's longer self within minuets, now swung in the breeze. As she neared the source, she found it hard to breath, even when she was with the others. It must be from the fusion with Freedom. She knocked the thought from her mind when she saw fire. "I hope everyone has evacuated. I don't want to be seen in this form."

_Why not master?_

/Freedom? Is that you?/

_Yes, it is. Now why don't you want to be seen in out fusion? Is it that shameful?_

/No! I mean, not at all. I'm grateful that we are fused, just not the way it was done. And as to why I don't want to be seen fused with you is because normal humans don't know that humans and sacred spirits can become one./

_I understand now, master... Earlier you wondered if there was anyone left._

/And what's the answer?/

_Not everyone escaped._

/So are they...? Did they...?/

_Die? Yes, I'm afraid. _

A pause went between the two.

/How many?/

_Over 100_

/Well, we need to find out what, or who, caused this. I don't want another September 11th happening./

_Then I will follow and protect you forever._

/...Thank you./

Their link was cut off and she continued. She stopped when the fire became bigger and engulfed the surrounding buildings.

"Oh my God..." Kinta could only gasp as the building that she was standing on caught fire; yet she did not move.

---With Darcia---

Darcia on the other hand, was stuck on the ground and had already covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve, hoping it would ease his struggle for air. His eyes were becoming blurry from the dust swirling around him and his feet were sore from running on the uneven surface of the road. While shielding his eyes with his other hand, he looked around for any signs of Kinta, or anybody for that matter. When he looked on the rooftop of a building, he saw a slim figure standing there.

"Kinta?"

He started to run to her when he saw that fire was heading toward her.

"Kinta! Move! You'll get burned!"

She didn't hear him.

---With Kai---

"Damn it's thick."

Kai struggled against the wind and heat of the smoke and, from what he could tell, fire.

"Where there is smoke, isn't always fire. But I have a hunch that this time, there is."

This is when his scarf came handy. He wrapped it around his nose and mouth to vent out some dirt in the air. He looked at his surroundings. The windows of buildings were blown out and some were destroyed. Kai had also seen a body back a few blocks.

"Where are they?"

Just when Kai said that, he heard a neigh from behind him. He turned his head to come face-to-face with a horse, Chesa she stood up on her hind legs and neighed.

"What are you doing here? Do you know where Kinta is?"

The horse only nodded and huffed.

"I'll take that as a yes." So Kai pulled himself up onto the back of the creature and sent her off running.

"Take me to Kinta, Chesa!"

At the speed he was going, the dust didn't affect him as much. As Chesa took him away, he looked around for either Darcia or Kinta. After a five-minuet ride, Chesa stopped.

"Is Kinta here?"

Yet again, the horse nodded.

Kai looked around. He could see the fire clearly now and saw two figures close to it.

"Is that Darcia and Kinta?"

The white horse nodded her head a few times and went charging to the figure on the ground.

"Stupid horse." Kai looked up at the other figure on the rooftop. The building that they were standing on was starting to catch fire. Without thinking, he ran to her, he knew it was Kinta. Only she would do something that stupid.

---FLASHBACK---

"Leave them alone!" A five-year old Kinta yelled at the man who held Kai by his hair. The boy was squirming to get free, but with every twitch came a tug.

"I said let go!" Kinta yelled once more and kicked the man in the knee. She was fairly tall for her age and just as flexible. In reaction, the man through the young Kai to the wall, which caused him to slightly pass out.

"Why, you brat! You'll pay for that!" Kai didn't dare open his eyes for fear that the evil man would hurt him again. He could only hear the screams of his close friend as she was taken away. He sobbed, but didn't cry, as he knew that Kinta would be all alone with the man with the piercing red eyes.

---End Flashback---

Kai shook his head from the memory and ran to the foot of the building.

"Kinta! You have to get down! You'll burn to death!"

He saw her look at him and she only winked. She closed her eyes and walked into the fire.

"Kinta!"

---Normal POV---

Darcia was petting Chesa's head when he saw his 'sister' walk into the blaze.

"Kinta, you idiot!"

He stared at the fire for the longest time before he saw something more from the corner of his eye.

"Is that...Kai?"

Chesa butted him in the back with her head and neighed. It seemed like she wanted him to go to the Russian.

Darcia only nodded and ran to Kai.

"Kai! You alright?"

Kai turned around when hearing his name being called.

"Darcia?"

"The one and only."

"Did you see Kinta go into the flames, or was it just me?"

Darcia nodded. "I saw it too."

"Good. Then I'm not going crazy."

The two paused and looked at the growing fire.

"What are we going to do? We can't just leave it." Darcia asked.

"Where the hell are the firemen? They should've been here by now."

Darcia shrugged. "Who knows, all I know is that we can't do much."

Kai turned at the Romanian and raised an eyebrow. "So what you're saying is that we should let Bucharest burn to the ground?"

"Of course not, but what can we do to stop it? Nothing, that's what." Darcia didn't look at Kai and turned to the fire. "What's that?"

Darcia looked closer at the blazing fire and noticed a black figure in the midst of it.

"That's Kinta!"

She seemed to be waving her hands in a circle and whispering. Slowly, the flames moved closer and closer to her floating body. She let out a mighty roar that sounded like it flew into the wind and was carried throughout the land. When the echo of the first scream had ended, she roared again.

Kai and Darcia both had to cover their ears. "What's wrong with her?" Kai yelled/asked.

"I have no idea! Let's keep watching and see what she does."

They returned their gaze at the fused girl and saw that the flames were literally being sucked into Kinta's body! The boys could see she was shutting her eyes hard, but they didn't know if it was from pain or something else.

Within minuets, the once tremendous fire was no more and only ash was left in its place. Darcia and Kai noticed that Kinta stayed up in the air for a bit before floating down to earth.

"Kinta!" The boys said together and ran to their friend. They were surprised to see her just standing there and zoning out.

Kai grabbed her shoulders lightly to shake her from her daze but immediately removed them.

"She's fricking hot!" Kai looked at his hands and saw that they were red and emitted smoke.

Darcia's eyes went wide. "Holy crap. That must be the heat of the fire. How can she still be alive even?"

"I don't know and we'll find that out later. But for now, we need to cool her off."

Kai and Darcia looked around for water, ice anything to relieve Kinta of the heat. Unfortunately, they found nothing.

"We should try to take her back to the house. There we can place her in the tub and cool her off." Darcia instructed.

Kai nodded in agreement. "Good idea, but how will we get her there? She's scorching and if we touch her, we'll get burned."

"We can use our cloths to protect our hands."

"Whatever."

Being decided, Darcia and Kai took of their shirts and wrapped them around their hands before touching Kinta. Surprisingly, it worked. Kai grabbed her upper body while Darcia took her legs. It would be a long walk back to Kinta's house.

---END---

GOG: God, I take forever to update. I need to have a talk with my band teacher. He's working us like dogs! I mean, try carrying a big-ass bass drum on your shoulder (while it's leaning on your groin) for like 2 hours! I've got bruises to prove it! shows bruises on shoulders and upper thigh

Kai: Agh, God! No one wants to see that!!!

GOG: teary eyed I knew that! But you didn't have to be so...so...MEAN! crys

Kai: Jesus Christ...look, people, just review so I won't drown!


	10. Violent Outburst

GOG: Thank for the reviews and sorry if I grossed you out with my little story.

Kai: At least you apologized...

GOG: What's that suppose to mean?!

Kai: Nothing...Anyway, GoddessOfTheGods doesn't own Beyblade, only her characters.

GOG: Enjoy!

----------Violent Outburst----------

By now, their shirts were almost fully burned, which meant that their hands would be next.

While making several pit stops, Kai and Darcia made it to Kinta's home, which was a good mile and a half away. When they made it to the steps of the front door, Darcia rammed his back into in and pushed it open. His hands were starting to burn and it hurt!

Without thinking, he scooped her from Kai's grasp and held her in her arms.

"Tell the others what happened."

He turned his back to Kai and walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

Kai turned to the group of beybladers, who all had confused looks on their faces. Within a few minuets, he explained everything that happened since Kinta, Darcia, and he all left without a word.

"She absorbed the flames? That seems impossible." Johnny protested.

Kida fought back. "Well, anything is just about possible when you're fused with a bit beast. But, you would never understand, seeing as how you treat **yours** with such disrespect."

Johnny growled. "Why you-"

A mystery voice calmed the two down. "Drop it. Both of you."

Everyone turned their heads to the staircase. There, they saw Darcia coming down, his face was serious and he was wrapping his hands in bandages. When he came to the bottom of the stairs he went to Kida and whispered something in her ear. Whatever he sad must of scared her because her eyes went wide. She ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

Serena raised an eyebrow at him. "What was that about?"

Darcia ripped off the extra bandage. "I recited a part of the letter that Bryan, Kai, and Max found on Tyson and in Kinta's room."

Bryan stepped up a bit. "How did you know about that?"

"Kai told me on the way up." Darcia pulled out the two letters from his pocket. "I showed it to Kinta and she told me what it said."

Kai looked at the 23-year-old. "So she's awake?"

Darcia nodded. "Not fully, but enough to read the letter."

"So what does it say?" Max asked.

Darcia looked at the letter again. "The letter means:

Burning inside

With violent anger,

Fate-monstrous

And empty,

Come, come, O come,

Do not let me die

Fate"

"That made little since at all." Kevin sweatdropped.

Darcia shock his head. "When you think hard, it does. The person who wrote this must make a big deal about fate and destiny, things like that. When Bryan and Kai first found it, the 'Come, come, O come, do not let me die' part made since. This sent out a 'warning' that no one could follow to come rescue Kinta. Lastly, the person must be mad about something. That's where 'Burning inside, with violent anger' come into play."

Kevin scratched the back of his head. "Now I get it."

"Wait a minuet. If that's what the letter meant, then why did Kida's eyes bug out like that?" Michael asked.

"That's because she thought it meant something else and because I told her to call Blair."

Ray raised an eyebrow. "Blair? Who's that?"

Darcia smirked and looked at his hands. "Blair is an old friend who I thought was dead, until he gave me a call. He said he saw Blade roaming the streets of Philly. Blair chased him down, only to be severely wounded and placed in the hospital for several months."

"Oh." Ray said.

"Hey Darcia!" Kida called from the kitchen doorway. "Blair said he'd be over as soon as he can. Right now, he's pretty busy."

"With what?"

"Training."

"I see."

Serena butted in. "Training for what?"

"He is a marine. He's going to you-know-where soon." Darcia answered.

Serena nodded slowly. "Oh, I get it. But weren't you a former soldier?"

"Yes. But I try to put that behind me."

"Then never mind."

Amongst the commotion, no one noticed that Kai went upstairs.

---In The Bathroom---

Kinta sighed as she heard the conversation going on downstairs. Her hearing, along with other things, had improved from the fusion. (Blair? Former soldier? Darcia never told me about those things.)

"Yes. But I try to put that behind me."

(Well that answers my question)

She sunk farther down into the water until her nose skimmed the surface. (I don't get it. Everything that has happened just doesn't seem right. First the stupid joust got out of control, then I get kidnapped and now I'm fused with Freedom. Just what is Blade up to?)

She drew her hand over the cool liquid, watching the ruffles run from her fingers. She closed her eyes and lent her head against the front of the tub. Her peacefulness was interrupted when she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Come in."

The handle turned and the slowly opened. First she saw silver hair and automatically knew it was Kai.

"Hey. You feeling alright?"

Kinta sat up, her fur was wet /A.N: Duh! / and clung to her skin for dear life. She covered her chest, thought it had fur as well to cover any 'parts'. "Yea."

Kai only stared at her. (She looks like an angle)

_She looks like an angle _Something mocked him...Dranzer.

/What do you want Dranzer/

_I don't want anything, but you sure do_ /A.N: Dranzer is a guy here/ 

/What's that suppose to mean? /

_You wish to have Kinta. Yet you fear that if she does become yours, she will be ripped from you forever, just like everything else._

/I haven't lost everything. You're my bitbeast; you're supposed to be there for me. /

_I am._

/Well you sure aren't acting like it. /

_Just go for it, master._

Dranzer left Kai's mind and he walked over to Kinta, sitting on the rim of the tub.

"That's good."

There was a silence between the two old friends.

"Kai, can you hand me that towel there? It's hanging on the back of the door."

Kai nodded and got up, retrieving the towel.

"Here."

"Thanks." She took the towel and stood up in the tub, wrapping it around her petit body.

---Downtown Bucharest---

Blade knelt down before the old church that stood in the center of the area. He picked up the ash and left in fall from his hand.

"The plan failed. You said it would work-that she would die."

Boris glared at the man beneath his goggles.

"I did not expect that she would learn of her powers so soon."

Blade stood up and glared the purple haired mad down.

"Didn't know? Didn't know! You did this before! How could you have not knows! Didn't that boy show the same signs as her?!"

Boris was taken back by the way Blade had acted. Not even Voltaire would get this mad.

"Yes, but he was slow on everything. Kinta, however, is learning quicker than anyone predicted."

Blade through the remaining ash in his hand as Boris.

"Follow me. We have more work to do."

Boris growled as the man walked away. Brushing the ash off of his jacket, he followed him. (Why do I put up with this bastard?)

---Kinta's Living Room---

By now, Tala and Tyson had woken up from their slumber, and they didn't seem too happy about their changes.

"What the hell happened to me?!"

"Why am I itchy?!"

Ian giggled /A.N: Ian? Giggling? Wow...00/ at the sight of his caption and his reaction.

Tala glared. "What's so funny shrimp?"

"I thought we agreed to not call me that." Ian said flatly.

"Guess I forgot." Tala snickered.

"So...you guys are finally awake. Took you long enough."

They turned to the source of the voice, Kinta. She was coming down the stares with Kai, wet and only in a towel. /A.N: Remember, Tala like Kinta too. /

Tala stared at her until she was between Tyson and himself. (Damn...She's really hot when she's wet, and in fur even! Wait, did I just think that?!) Tala fought with himself until Kinta grabbed his shoulder and shook him lightly.

"You ok?"

"Um...yea. Just thinking, that's all."

Kinta smiled and stood up straight again.

"How do you guys feel?"

Tyson was the first to speak. "I'm itchy wherever there are scales."

Tala spoke next. "I feel fine, but I just want to know what we're like this!"

Kinta covered her ears and winced. "You don't need to yell, Tala. Geeze..."

"Sorry."

Kinta smiled. "That's better." She removed her hands from the top of her head. "Now, you, Tyson, and I are all like this because we are fused with out bitbeasts."

Tyson's eyes went wide. "Fused? Me and Dragoon are one?"

The panther girl nodded. "Thought I don't really know why. All I know is that Blade is up to something."

"Don't forget Boris." Kai butted in.

"Right. Boris and Blade are working together."

"But why? What do they wish to gain?" Darcia mumbled, but loud enough for the others to hear.

Serena sat on the couch's arm next to Tyson. "And what about the championships? It's only a week and a half away. There's no way that we you three can get back to normal in time."

Kida walked in from the kitchen with a bottle of water. "Don't worry. Soon the whole gang will be back together again and we'll put Blade and Boris out of our lives for good."

"Who said you could take my water?" Kinta asked flatly.

"I did." Kida smiled and took a long sip of the liquid.

Darcia cleared his throat. "Never mind the water, we have other things to worry about."

Kinta looked up at the older man. "Like what? As far as I know, my schedule is free until the tournament."

Darcia waved his pointer finger in the air. "You're forgetting one thing."

She raised an eyebrow. "I am? What?"

He sighed. "The second joust. It's tomorrow."

Kinta's eyes went wide, along with everyone else's. "What?! I totally forgot about that joust! With everything that's happened, it must have slipped my mind." She looked at her hands. "How will I hid the fusion and still compete?"

Darcia looked out the window. "I don't know."

---Hideout Beyond The Forest---

Blade sat at his desk reading over the stats that he had gotten from Kinta during the fusion. He ran a hand through his blond hair.

"This information is useless now. She has won this battle, but our little war is far from over."

He stood up from the desk and remover his eye patch to revel more of the scar. When his eye was closed, you could see the full length of the scar. With his eye now open, you only saw part of it. Blade through the eye patch on the desk and left the room. He walked down a hallway and stopped when he came to a metal door. He unlocked and opened it. It didn't seem like there was anything inside, but there was.

"You two are needed once again."

There was a stirring.

---Kinta's House---

The group had moved to the 'red room' and were thinking of a way for Kinta to compete in the second joust, and not be figured out. By now, the White Tigers, All-Starz and the Majesties had all left.

"What if I wear my normal clothing for a joust and just wear a helmet?"

Darcia sighed. "I don't know. But it's the best thing we've got. Let's stick with that."

There was a silence as the grandfather clock rang nine o'clock.

Bryan noticed that Tala had been staring out the window since they walked in the room.

(He must be staring at the full moon) "Hey, Tala, you alright?"

Tala didn't move. He jumped up onto the window seat and scratched at the window.

The boys looked at Tala like he had grown a second head. Hilary, Kida, Serena and Kinta however, giggled for they thought it was cute.

"Aw, looks like Wolborg has taken over for the moment." Kinta giggled. Tala was now howling. It was a sight to be seen.

Bryan, Ian, and Spencer sweatdropped. "Ugh...he's embarrassing us." Bryan groaned.

Kinta had stopped giggling and had a strange look in her eye. Her pupils were now thin slits as she glared at Tala. She got into a position, like a cat would get ready to pounce its prey, and growled. The Bladebreakers, Demolition Boys and Romaji Knights all looked at Kinta oddly, and then back at Tala.

"Kinta, you feeling ok?" Asked Kai.

She growled again and pounced at Tala. She managed to knock him to the ground and bit his arm. Tala howled in pain and bit her on the shoulder. The two continued to bit one another until Kinta jumped off of Tala to avoid a bit to the neck. Blood was spilled all over the rug, though it was hard to see. Both growled and charged again. They exchanged one final bit to each of their necks before Darcia and Bryan brought the two apart. Kinta roared deeply and bit Darcia on his upper hand. Tala, on the other hand, didn't fight back. He sat down and licked at the wounds on his hands/paws. Darcia struggled to calm Kinta down, but to no prevail. She smacked him in the leg quite a few times and hard too. She even bit him at least ten more times before calming down.

The time was now 10:45 and everything was back to normal...well, kind of. Tala and Kinta were locked away in their rooms after cleaning and wrapping their wounds. Darcia had done the same with his wounds, but remained in the 'red room'. The group didn't speak until Kenny disturbed the peace. "Um...guys? What are we going to do about a place to sleep? The Inn's curfew is nine o'clock. We won't be able to get back in."

"Great..." Ray sighed.

Darcia stood up off the couch he was leaning on. "You can always stay here."

"But is there enough room?"

"If you guys don't mind sharing, they yea."

Serena jumped up and raised her hand like she was in school. "Oh! Oh! Hilary can stay in my room!"

Darcia smiled. "Well, that's one down. Let's see, there are eleven bedrooms total in the house. The Demolition Boys took five, then theirs Kinta's, Serena's, Kida's and my rooms. That means there are two rooms left. You mind sharing?"

Tyson spoke up. "We're used to sharing rooms. It's cool. I'll go with Maxie here." He slung his arm around Max's neck.

"Good. Then let's go upstairs to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

----------END----------

GOG: Another Chapter! Sorry if it's short. Oh, and I would like to have some OC's. Here's what you need in order for yours to be picked:

NAME:

AGE:

GENDER:

DESCRIPTION:

HISTORY: (You don't really need this, but I would like to see if your character's history can help me along with the story)

BEYBLADE:

BITBEAST:

OTHER: (just put anything here that doesn't fit in the other categories)

GOG: I hope you submit you OC's!


	11. Meeting Of A Soldier

GOG: Thanks for the Characters Xx Shadow Wolf xX2 and Discipline in the Coldness! They sound very cool! I just changed their ages from fourteen to 22 (Xx Shadow Wolf xX2) and 18 (Discipline in the Coldness). Please don't shoot me!

And also, if you want a character Bio or have any ideas for a new story, let me know! I'm always open for ideas!

Anyway, on with the story!

I don't own Beyblade, only my characters.

----------Meeting Of A Soldier----------

The night had gone fairly well, aside from the hum that no one bothered to check out. The tiny clock sitting on Kinta's nightstand ticked the seconds away to dawn, better knows as six o'clock. Her now fixed window was opened about halfway as the crisp cool air blew though.

Tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock---**BBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRING**

A swift curse could be slightly heard from a lump under a heap of blankets. Though it was summer, it could get quite cold at night. Kinta slowly drew her hand to shut off her alarm clock and pushed herself up. She stretched like a cat and through the covers off.

"Ugh...I hate mornings." She glanced at he clock. "6:00?! Damn..."

Kinta stood up and brushed her nightgown down. Though the guys had seen her 'naked', she still felt it was appropriate to wear it.

She walked over to her window and looked outside. She noticed that Chesa was out galloping about the yard with Darcia. He was wearing his blue baggy pants and shirt /A/N: Also baggy and blue/ along with his black boots. His chest plate was tossed to the side. He was only standing there and watching Chesa run about. Kinta smiled to herself as she remembered the Joust he spoke about last night. But her smile soon faded when she also remembered when she struggled against his grip, trying to bread free by whipping, roaring, clawing and biting.

She shut the window and decided to apologize. While shutting the door behind her, Kinta pounced down the stairs and out the front door. Stealthy, she made her way to the backyard. It looked to her that Darcia hadn't move from his spot. On her count, she dashed to Darcia and pounced him to the ground.

"Well, good mourning to you too."

Kinta smiled and got off of him, offering him her hand. Darcia gladly accepted it and brushed himself off.

"Hey Darcia, I just wanted to say sorry for the way I acted last night. I had no control over my body it seemed like."

"Don't worry about it. No one knows how people acted when they are fused. And the only one who did is unknown."

Kinta looked to the sky. The sun was just popping above the trees. The sky was a beautiful array of light blue and white.

"He's not unknown, we just don't know where he is."

"Same thing."

---Hideout Beyond The Forest---

Blade, along with the two figures, walked down the cold, stone hallway to the main wing that held their transportation. The trio came to a halt as Blade did 'an about face'.

"Girls, your new mission is to restrain and capture these three." He held up three pictures of Tyson, Tala and Kinta. "Their power must not grow, and you two are the only ones capable of doing so." Blade gave a side-glance at Boris, who was speaking with two soldiers, as he said this.

The two figures, now confirmed girls, nodded and looked at the long hallway to the light of the outside world. It would be the first time in a while that they would breath in fresh air.

---Bucharest Airport---

Blair stood in the Bucharest Airport parking lot packing up the last of his things. When he left America, it was freezing, now it was still cool, but warmer than when he left. Packing a rectangular brown box into the trunk last, he shut the trunk and shook his golden locks out of his beautiful blue eyes. He walked around to the drivers seat and plopped in. Before buckling up, he took off his black leather jacket and through it on the back seat.

"Now, let's see if I remember these streets correctly."

Without another word, Blair pulled out of his spot and rode into the new morning to meet up with his old friend Darcia.

---Kinta's Backyard---

It had been thirty minuets since Kinta had tackled Darcia to the dirt. The two were now lying on the grass, gazing up at the sky. Chesa was still out, but also laying down.

"Darcia?"

"Yes Kinta?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me about Blair? Or you past?"

Darcia paused for a moment and closed his eyes, feeling Kinta's eyes fall on him.

"There are some things that need to be kept to one's self. It's like how you feel about your past."

"Oh...But can I ask you one question?"

"Shoot."

"Okay, well, um...why were you a soldier? What made you want to become one?"

Darcia gave a small chuckle.

"Looking back on it now, I can't really tell you 'cuz I don't even know. But I do know why I quit."

Kinta sat up and raised an eyebrow at the older one. "Why?"

Darcia, too, sat up and looked at the sun. (A/N: Not directly) His black hair and green eyes shimmered in the light. "Well, it started when I got a letter from my father that something had happened to my girlfriend, Konna Step. My general gave me permission to leave for one month, then return. So I left for home and found out that someone had taken her. I was so mad that I actually returned to the army, letting my anger out there, and improving greatly. I was officially booted out when I shot someone during practice." Darcia paused and let it all soak in.

"Oh Darcia, I'm so sorry..." Kinta looked to the ground sadly.

"Don't be. I just wish I got so say goodbye.... I wonder where she is now."

(I never knew that he had someone he loved so dearly taken away from him. And I bet this is kinda recent.) Kinta thought to herself. She waited a bit before speaking again.

"Can you tell me what she was like?"

Darcia nodded. "Of coarse. She had elbow length white hair that was usually pulled back into traditional Japanese buns. She let her bangs frame her face. She loved to draw and dance. She had a beautiful singing voice but didn't like others listing to her sing. Once in a great while, she'd sing for me. Konna was very thoughtful and gave everyone a second chance. She hated seeing others hurt and would help anyone out, even if it was an enemy."

"She sounds so noble."

Darcia smiled and stood up.

"The others might be up by now. Let's go inside so we don't worry them anymore if we have." He offered his hand to Kinta, who gladly accepted it. The two brushed themselves off, put Chesa back in the stable and walked off into the house. As Kinta and Darcia turned the corner, Darcia noticed something pull in the driveway.

---With Blair---

Golden hair flew in the wind as a black Dodge Viper with flames on the side and intersecting AK-47's on the hood topped with a helmet drove in the Romanian streets. Wherever it went, heads turned. The roaring sound of the engine was heard all around.

"Just a few more blocks and I'm there."

Blair drove for three more blocks before coming to the gate of Kinta's home. He stepped out of his car and walked over to the scanning box. Lifting up his bangs, he waited as the computer identified him as Blair Dayatona. He walked back to his car and drove up the long driveway.

---Normal---

"Darcia, who's that?"

Darcia squinted to see who was driving. "Um...I don't know."

"I don't know either, but I really like his car."

The two saw him make it to the top.

"You best hide Kinta, just incase it's the press."

She nodes and hid behind a nearby bush.

The mystery driver stepped out of his car once more and walked over the Darcia, green eyes meeting blue. The blond was the first to speak.

"Hey Darcia! How've you been?"

Darcia's mouth opened but no sound was made other than a gasp. "Blair?"

The American smiled and through his hands up in the air. "The one and only."

Darcia, too, smiled and the two exchanged a quick hug. "So I say again, man. How've you been?"

"I've been doing good. How had your wounds been healing?"

"They've been healing faster then predicted. The Doctor let me out a week early so I could come."

Darcia's smile soon turned to a frown. "You know, you didn't need to come if you were still sick."

"But I wasn't. I told Kida that I was training, and I was."

"What were you training for?"

Blair felt around his pockets, but didn't find what he was looking for. "My beyblade must be in my jacket. I haven't been using it since I found Blade, so I thought I would practice a bit."

"Good idea."

Blair was going to speak again but was interrupted by a sneeze coming from a bush.

"Oh, you haven't met Kinta." Darcia turned toward the bush that hid the panther girl. "You can come out Kinta. Blair knows all about fusion with Bit Beasts."

Another sneeze was heard as she stood up. "Hello Blair."

He scanned over her body just like the scanner did back at the gates. "Well, hello." He said slyly.

"Can we go inside? Even with the fur, it's still freezing out."

The two older boys chuckled and nodded. Kinta and Darcia started to walk toward the door. "I'll be right there. Let me just get some thing you need to see."

"Alright."

The two went inside as Blair went to his car. He retrieved his jacket that held his beyblade, among other things, and the brown rectangular box from the trunk. He tucked it under his arm and ran to the house.

---Hideout Beyond The Forest---

The two girls stepped out of the long hallway and into the outside world. The sky was filled with puffy clouds mixing with the blue sky. Birds flew here and there, landing in trees to sing for the new day.

"This place is to cheerful for my liking." The girl on the left of Blade, Kiryoku said. She squinted her eyes as the sun popped out for the trees.

"I agree. I'd rather be locked away under lock and key again." A white haired girl named Konna said.

Blade looked at the two girls disapprovingly. "That could easily be arranged, but you must first complete your mission."

Kiryoku and Konna looked at their leader with confused eyes. "I still don't see why they need to be restricted. It's highly unlikely that they will go outside and train or anything to that liking." Kiryoku complained. She hated coming in contact with unknown people. She just wanted to be alone with her bit beast, Storm Bringer.

Blade glared deeply into her crimson eyes. "Young Kai will be there."

Kiryoku growled. "Kai..." the blond haired man smirked with an evil smile. "Now go. They are all surly awake by now. Show them that they will be brought to justice."

Konna and Kiryoku faced their leader and saluted. "Yes sir!" With grace and ease, the troubled girls leaped in the trees and over to Kinta's home.

---Kinta's Kitchen---

Bryan and Ian were arguing over what to eat against Kida and Serena. Tala and Kai were sitting on a stool drinking some coffee and Spencer was leaning against the wall just thinking how dump they were.

Darcia and Kinta, soon followed by Blair, came through the front door hearing the screams.

"Let's have eggs and toast!"

"No! Pancakes!"

"Waffles!"

"Butter!"

Bryan, Kida and Ian, alone with everyone else, looked at Serena strangely.

"Um...Serena, Butter? Why would we just eat butter?" Kida asked her fellow teammate and comrade in this morning battle.

Serena smiled. "Well, butter goes with toast, pancakes and waffles so I just figured that we could put in butter."

Kinta smiled and whispered to Darcia. "How was she picked for the team again?"

The older boy chuckled. "You're asking me? You're the one who picked her."

"I know." Kinta said flatly.

Bryan smiled. /A/N: Happy thought! He must look so cute! / "You're one strange egg Serena. What country do you come from?"

"Um...America. Why?"

Bryan chuckled with his fellow teammates. They knew why he asked. "I thought so."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Nothing."

"Humph!" Serena walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk.

Darcia and Kinta thought it would be a good time to enter. "About time you guys finished."

Everyone in the kitchen looked at Kinta and Darcia, and their new friend.

"We should be saying the same to you two." Kai gestured.

"Wha-?" Started Kinta.

Kai smiled at her expression. "We all saw you outside in the backyard."

Once Kai said that, the two exchanged looks and slightly blushed.

Kida stepped up and looked at Blair. "Say, is this Blair Darcia?"

He nodded. "Yep. He just got here.

"He's cute!" Serena blurted out. The others just sweat dropped. "Sorry about her Blair. Just ignore her if you have to. That's what we do." Darcia whispered to his friend.

"I heard that!"

A few chuckles and giggles were spread throughout the room.

"Anyway, where are you from Blair?" Tala asked. The guy looked suspicious to him.

"I come from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in America."

"Ok..."

There was a silence that lasted a good seven minuets. The coo-coo clock on the kitchen wall cooed that it was now 8:00 am.

"So...what's for breakfast?" Ian asked.

Kinta thought for a brief moment. "Ummm...how about we have eggs, bacon and sausage?"

"Yes!" Bryan cheered. He wanted eggs from the start.

"But I don't like eggs." Complained Ian. Darcia and Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Then I'll make you whatever you want."

Kinta and Kida started to cook the eggs and the bacon and the sausage and the pancakes and the waffles. Serena was aloud to only do the toast.

"Why do I only get to make the toast?"

Darcia took a sip from his mug of coffee and answered for the cooking girls. "Because they don't want you to overcook anything, like last time."

"Well, gee, don't I feel special."

Darcia looked at Blair who was sitting next to him and the box that sat on the table. "Hey Blair, what's in that box?"

The American Marine lent in the Darcia's ear and whispered. "It's something that belongs to Blade. I believe that it will come in handy."

Darcia nodded to show he understood. Blair pushed the thin rectangular box over to Darcia and nodded for him to peak inside. Darcia did so and his eyes went wide at what he saw. He quickly shut the box and slid it back. "Do you think that is a good idea to show this to Kinta? You know that it will trigger painful memories."

"I know, but she will need to face her past sooner or later."

Kinta walked up to the whispering boys. "Are you guys done? Breakfast is ready."

The two nodded and followed Kinta to a large, round oak table where the other sat, eating their food. Kinta, Blair and Darcia joined them and quickly finished the food placed in front of them.

---Forest Treetops---

Kiryoku and Konna were high above the ground watching what was going on in the house. The two were silently crouching on different branches but the silence was broken by a light cry as a snap was heard. Konna held onto a branch that was below where she was once sitting. "Kiryoku, help me up!"

Kiryoku was snickering at the way her comrade was acting. "Just pull yourself up you idiot."

Konna did as she was told and stuck her tongue out at the angst 18 year old in the next tree. Kiryoku responded with her middle finger in the air. The two didn't talk since then and were still looking at the house, looking for the other two fusers.

"Where the hell are the other two?! I don't want to be out here all night!"

"Calm down Kiryoku. I'm sure they will come in due time."

"Yea well, it better be soon."

---Kinta's Kitchen---

Kai and Tala amazingly offered to do the dishes wile the other sat in the living room. /A/N: AKA, the Red Room again/ They thought it would give them some time to talk about certain things.

Kai handed a wet dish to Tala, who started drying. To be even more secretive, they spoke in their native tongue. "Tala, did anything about that Blair character trouble you at all?"

Tala placed the dry dish down just before Kai gave him another one. "Not really. But I'm dieing to know what's in that box. Did you see the look Darcia gave when he looked inside it? Other than that, he shouldn't be a threat."

"I saw his look too. But what would be in a thin rectangular box so horrifying?"

"I don't know."

The Russians didn't speak after that. After about another three minuets of doing the dishes, they put everything away and joined the others in the living room.

---Forest Treetops---

"Damn it! I can't see them anymore!" Cursed Kiryoku. She jumped down from the tree branch high above the earth and landed with ease on the ground. Konna did the same thing but her landing wasn't as graceful. She still managed to land on her feet though.

"Should we move out?"

The younger girl shock her head. "Not yet. Let's see if we can see them through another window. Konna nodded in agreement. Without another word, the two spies for Blade ran as fast as they could around the house to try and spot the group of bladers.

----------END----------

GOG: How was that? Good? Bad? Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever again. Also, here are Kiryoku's and Konna's Bio's. Thanks again for these cool characters you two!!!

Name: Konna Step  
  
Age: 22 (was originally 14)  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Height: 5'4  
  
Weight: 110 lbs  
  
Hair: Elbow length white hair and usually pulled into two traditional Japanese buns at the sides. Her bangs frame her face.  
  
Eyes: Ice blue  
  
History: When she was four, her father abandoned her and her sick mother. Her mother then died two years later when Konna was six. Konna moved in with her grandmother and had to take care of her because her grandmother was very old. When Konna was ten her grandmother gave her a golden heart shaped locket that had once belonged to her mother and now Konna never takes it off. The locket has a small white gem incrusted in the middle of it. Konna doesn't speak much but she does come around later and start speaking more.  
  
Beyblade: White with a diamond attack ring.  
  
Bit beast: Konna's bit beast is a white fox with beautiful icy blue eyes. It has razor sharp fangs and claws. It also has chest armor and shoulder blades. The last noticeable feature is the two tails it has instead of one and the tips of the tails are engulfed in icy blue flames. Its name is Aurora and it uses Ice/Water/Fire attacks. Konna and Aurora are really close.  
  
Other: Konna loves to draw and dance and she also has a really good singing voice although she doesn't like others listening to her sing. She is very kind and helps anyone out and is even willing to let someone have a second chance if they have done something wrong in the past. Konna is very thoughtful and if some one is in danger then she isn't afraid to help them, even if it's the enemy.

And...

NAME: Kiryoku Muramasa  
AGE: 18 (originally 14)  
GENDER: Female  
DESCRIPTION:  
Hair Color- Black and red  
Hair Style- Short spiked up like Kai's and long to her waist.  
Eye Color- Crimson  
Black tang top (Sort of like Kai's V force shirt. with chains laying on her shoulder) with a crimson phoenix on the back. And black sort of baggy pants with huge side pockets. She wears a black with spike bracelets on each of her hands. With her blue triangle (Hiwatari's sign) on her face and also a white scarf. A crimson dog collar with a dog tag saying Kiryoku SDU-0 (hidden under her scarf)  
  
HISTORY: She was made by Biovolt (not a cyborg but a real human) They used Kai's DNA to create her so her DNA is exact to Kai's. She was trained at Biovolt in secret so no one ever heard of her. She was put into a foster home after Boivolt collapsed. She was forced to go to the school and tries to stay away from her "home." She does well in school considering that she was taught like everything at Biovolt. Her hair was like Kai's blue and gray but after she bounded with her bit beast her hair turned Black with Red  
streaks.  
BEYBLADE:  
Colors/Style- it's black and red and it's a combination type blade.  
BITBEAST:  
Name & Type- Storm9StormBringer) A half wolf half phoenix  
Bit Beast Element- Fire, Light & Darkness  
Attacks-  
Crimson Chain- Crimson chains fly out and chains the other beyblade.  
Tears of Pain- The other bit beast feel pain of every kind  
Pyro Blood- Pretty much a fire attack.  
  
OTHER:  
Family- Foster Family. "Mother's" name: Kasiyami Muramasa  
"Father's" name: Malik Muramasa  
Favorite Music/Band- Avril Lavigne and Evanescence, Linkin Park, ect. (dark songs)  
Hobbies- Listening to music, being alone with her Bit beast  
Fears- She fears for the safety of people she cares about  
Can speak and write: Russian, Chinese, Japanese, English.


	12. Mystery Of The Box

GOG: I'm not gonna wait your time so here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor Kiryoku or Konna, but I do own my characters. I also don't own the song "Holding Out For A Hero". (It's a song from Shrek 2)

**----------Mystery Of The Box----------**

Konna and Kiryoku were now hanging some vines that snuck their way up the sidewall and stopped at the window that was in the Living Room. Amazingly, no one had seen them yet.

"We have two of the three fused ones in sight, sir." Kiryoku reported quietly into the earpiece radio.

"Good. Report again once all three are in sight." The voice of Blade ended followed by a soft 'click'.

Both girls returned their eyes to the group in the red room and stared not only at Tala and Kinta, but at Darcia and Kai as well.

---Living Room---

Everyone was seated around Blair. He was telling stories of difficult times during the war both he and Darcia were involved in. The box he carried in earlier was rested next to him, opposite to where Darcia was sitting. The Demolition Boys and the Romaji Knights were both surprised and a bit scared to know the true feeling of a war and it's impact.

Bryan noticed Tala and Kai walk in and took up a spot on the wall. They listened as Blair recalled a time when there was laugher on the Front Line. Darcia, a few other buddies and himself were putting together a quick meal of oatmeal when Darcia placed the wooden spoon in the fire after using it. He took several seconds to realize just what he had done. He ran back to the meal and pulled the spoon out and placed it in the oatmeal. The whole spoon part had been burned and was now mixing in with their food. The result ended in a hot food fight in the cold weather. Once Blair was done, the room filled with laughter, chuckles and snickers.

"Alright, alright. So I goofed up. It was an accident."

Blair chuckled. "True, but it was the last thing we had decent to eat. We basically ate what was around us until restock came." A few more chuckles were heard.

Unknown to the group, five figures stood in the doorway.

"What's with all the noise?"

Every head turned toward the door and there stood Kenny, Hilary, Ray, Max and a sleepy Tyson.

Kinta stood up. "Did we wake you guys? If so, sorry."

Ray shook his head. "It wasn't you guys. We just woke a few minuets ago."

"Oh. Well there is some cereal in the cabinet left of the fridge and you should know where the milk is."

"Yay food!" Tyson ran to the kitchen while the other walked and sighed.

Kinta sat back down and looked at Blair. "Anyway, what was in that box you brought in?"

(Bad question Kinta.) Darcia thought.

(Good question Kinta) Thought Kai.

Blair was hesitant to reply. "Um...do you really want to know?"

Kinta nodded.

"Do you really want to know?"

She sighed. "Oh coarse I do. Now will you tell me already?"

The blond boy let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine." He picked up the box and places his hand on the lid, about to open it. "Just remembered that curiosity killed the cat."

He slowly pulled off the lid. Inside laid a sword. Its sheath was beautiful dark brown wood with the end tip and mouth were plated with a Gothic pattern in gold. Where the blade met the handle was another Gothic pattern and tiny demon/bat wings that came off the sides. The handle its self was also gold but had a thing braid of silver swirling around it. Lastly, it was topped off with a fake brown eye. /A/N: I have this sword, but it's a lot better then what I described it as/

Kinta stared at the sword for the longest time. Kai noticed that Tala also stared at it. Kinta reached her hand out to tough the killing object, but before she could it glowed white and shot out three beams of light. One hit Kinta, one hit Tala and the last one went in the kitchen. The roars and howls of a Dragon, Wolf and Black Panther were herd throughout the house. Even Kiryoku and Konna heard it. Soon the small light that surrounded the three grew and seemed to swallow them. Just as soon as it started, it ended and the three teens were lying on the ground on their stomach.

"Kinta!"

"Tala!"

"Tyson!"

Kai and Darcia flipped Tala and Kinta over to revel...

---Outside---

The two girls shielded their eyes from the intense light. Once it was dimmed, they returned their gaze to Kinta and Tala where were not moving on the ground.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Shhhhhh! Do you want them to hear us Kiryoku?!"

"No, I just want to know what the hell that was."

Konna ignored the older girl and looked in the window. Darcia and Kai turned the two Abby children over to revel that they were fused ones no more.

"How could this happen?!"

Kiryoku looked at the shocked expression on her comrade's face. She, too, looked to Tala and Kinta.

"No Way! Blade will surely kill us!"

---Living Room---

Darcia looked oddly at the girl in his arms. "She's...back to normal?!" he looked over to Kai who nodded, saying that Tala was back to his old self too. Serena ran into the kitchen and looked at Tyson who was lying on the ground, fully human. She told the Bladebreakers what had happened in the other room and went to tell Darcia that the world champ was normal once again.

Bryan looked at Tala, then the sword, then and Kinta and at the sword again. "What just happened?"

"And what the hell is that thing?!" Kai yelled that the American Marine.

"It's a sword that belonged to Blade. I found it after chasing him in Philadelphia that one night. I told Darcia of my discovery the last time we talked over the phone and he wanted me to bring it the next time I saw him."

Kai glared at Darcia. (Maybe they are a threat) "What? Why?"

Darcia took over. "Since it belonged to Blade, I thought it would come in handy in the near future. As for what happened, both me and Blair haven't a clue." Blair shook his head to prove he didn't know.

There was an eerie silence between the two teams in the living room. Kai laid Tala flat on the carpet and went upstairs. Darcia and a few others watched him leave. (Why is he so upset? He should be happy that the three of them are back to normal.)

Maybe he does not approve of the way the fusion was removed Darcia's winged tiger, Justice, spoke in the back of the young man's mind. 

/I understand Justice, but he should push that aside for a brief moment and be thankful that it wasn't taken as harshly as it was given./

The grand tiger purred in agreement. Then the purring stopped for a moment.

_I sense the phoenix coming. Best be prepared for what is to come. _

As soon as it had come, the voice and ghostly image of Justice had disappeared. Darcia returned to the real world and saw Kai reappear with his beyblade. The famous death glare shot daggers at the older boy, but did nothing to shake him.

Darcia chuckled, placed Kinta on the ground and stood up. "Do you know how many enemies of mine have sent me that same glare? More than you can count. If you're trying to shake me up, it isn't doing a thing."

"Who said I was trying to shake you?"

"Only your eyes."

Kai growled and pointed his beyblade, fully loaded, at him. He didn't want a threat like him and Blair around Kinta anymore. Bryan and Blair stood up.

"Now calm down Kai. He hasn't done anything that could piss you off." Bryan tried to settle his friend down, but to no avail. Kai only fought back. "No, I won't let him and that blond haired bozo hurt Kinta!"

"Hurt her?! Blair and I have done nothing to harm her!"

Kai pointed at Kinta. "Then what do you call that? You thing she is at peace?"

"After absorbing fire and going through the pain of her fusion, I damn right think she is!" Everyone could tell that Darcia was pissed. Even the Bladebreakers had come out from the kitchen to see what the yelling was about.

"If you want to battle me Kai, you'll have to wait until the championships. It's only a week away."

Kai growled again and put his launcher down. "I will wait and that is where you are going down!" He stomped to the front door and slammed the door behind him. Darcia sat back down and ran a hand through his black hair. (Damn it! He's such a hot head! What makes him think that Blair and I are threats?) He looked at the sword. (The power of that sword is unknown. Only one person knows what it can really do, and there's no way in hell I'm talking to him!) Darcia stood up and started to m leave. "I'm going out for a walk." Soon, everyone heard the door open and close.

"Well, we better get these three into a bed or something so they can rest. Who knows what, if any, the side affects are." Kida spoke softly when saying her last sentence.

Bryan took Tala, Blair took Kinta and Ray and Hilary took Tyson up to their rooms. They were laid under the covers and kelp in la-la land.

---Streets of Bucharest---

The cold air was filled with the terror the fire caused a few nights before. Voices were filled with worry on what their leader would do. Would he stand up and take action? Or would he do nothing at all. There was no doubt that this, and many more questions were running though the minds of the people of Romania. Their beloved church was nothing but a memory now. Its legend was a proud one, lasting many centuries and housing many saints. The thought that a mire fire knocked down the church was outrageous to many.

Kai heard a few people say that they would do anything to get their hands on the person or persons who did this. He held his blade tightly in his hand that dug into his pocket. He held it so tightly, that the attack ring pierced his skin and drew blood. (Maybe Darcia and Blair aren't really enemies. Blade is. But they should have expected something to come out of the cursed sword)   
_Master, it really isn't healthy to argue with yourself.   
_/Dranzer.../

_Now, now, don't get mad at me. Like Darcia thought, you should be happy that Kinta, along with Tala and Tyson, are back to their original formers._

/Darcia thought that? How'd you know?/

_His bit beast.   
_/Darcia has a bit beast? What kind?/

_Why, yes he does. I thought you already knew that. Didn't you look at the team's history? And also, his bit beast is a winged tiger names Justice. _

/Freedom and Justice. Those are odd names for a bit beast/

_True, but it is what they represent that what matters._

/They represent? Well, I know that they are words that mean a lot to Americans./

_So you have done your homework. But seriously master, the forms of their beasts mean the same as their names, but harder to understand._

/...Their forms represent their names...I get it! The winged Black Panther is freedom because it will always fight in any situation and can belong to anyone in the world. The winged tiger is justice because it, too, never gives up and gives its prey time to fight back. Now it's clear to me./

The head of the fiery Phoenix nodded.

_I am glad you understand. Now, go back to the house and ask for forgiveness._

Dranzer's voice left the head of its master. Kai turned around and walked back the few blocks he traveled. (This is going to be hard, seeing as I never ask for forgiveness. And if Kinta finds out about this, who knows what she'll think of me...God, these emotions are so confusing.) Kai continued walking with his head down, unaware of the strange figure lurking in the shadows behind.

---Kinta's Bedroom---

The window was still cracked opened, letting the cool air blew through the room. The body lying in bed was still, aside from the raise and fall of her chest. The tiny alarm clock was ticking away the seconds to 10:30 am. When it hit 10:30, the time teller made a semi-loud 'ding' and then returned to its normal ticking.

The figure stirred a bit at the noise, but settled down. A few minuets passed by when a Blue Jay landed on the windowsill and chirped. It cocked its head at the lump in the bed and flew over to it. The bird first landed on the nightstand, then worked its way up onto the lump. It chirped again and pecked at the blanket. It didn't move, so the Blue Jay did it again, and again, and again, and again, and again. By the last peck there was movement, and it didn't seem happy. A hand popped out from under the covers and shooed the bird away. Immediately, it flew up and out the window, chirping the whole time.

Kinta shot up and looked at the window. "What the hell was that?" She noticed that she wasn't feeling hot anymore and didn't have that tiny itch either. /A/N: Both were caused by the fur/ She looked at her reflection in the mirror across the bed and gasped. She was human again! Though she loved to be that close to her partner, it felt great that she could compete in the joust regularly. Her silver streaked blue hair returned to its knee length and she could see her smooth skin again. Her crimson eyes had their tint of ice blue once more. Kinta smiled at her reflection and noticed that she was still in her nightgown. She decided to take a shower and rejoin the others downstairs.

---Tala's Room---

Tala's room was pretty much like the others. It had one large window, one bed, a bathroom, nightstand, and a chest of drawers. The window was fully open with a grand view of the forest. Unlike Kinta, there was no bird to wake him, just the rays of the bright ball of fire. The red head grumbled and pulled the blankets above his head. Of coarse, the glair that bounced off the glass wasn't helping either. Tala gave up and through the covers off of him. "Can't I sleep for five fricken minuets?!" Unwillingly, the Russian got up and shut the window. When he reached out his hand, he saw that it wasn't covered in fur anymore. "What the...?" once he shut the window, he ran over to the mirror on the wall and looked himself over. There wasn't a hint of fur on his body, he even went so far as to fully unclothe and check again. His tight abs and well-formed muscles had returned. He only put on his boxers and started to flex.

---Tyson's Room---

Naturally, Tyson wasn't in his bed, well, not fully at least. Most of his body lay in a pile on the floor with only his left arm and leg tangled in the sheet, still on the bed. The room was fairly quiet, that is, if you didn't include Tyson's loud snoring.

A strong gust of cold wind came rushing threw the window, slamming it against the wall. The gust flew over to the nightstand, where Dragoon was sitting, and blew it towards the edge. A final wave of air was able to knock the blade off the table and bounced off its owner's head. The dragon woke immediately when the blade made contact with his head. "Who? What? When? Where? How?" Tyson's head spinned as he looked for the source of his disturbance. He looked to his right and saw Dragoon lying by his hand. He didn't move his hand to get it; he just sat there staring at his hand. "My hand...it's not scaly." Tyson paused and smiled. "It's not scaly!" He jumped up and pumped up his fist, making sure not to step of Dragoon.

---With Kinta---

It seemed that the young 18 year old had returned to her old life in a matter of minuets, acting like she was never fused. The radio was turned on as high as it could be without breaking an eardrum. The song "Holding Out For A Hero" was playing. "This song is great!" She waited until the words came up and started singing. Unbeknownst to her, a certain red head had entered her room.

Softly:

"Where have all the good men gone   
and where are all the gods?   
Where's the street-wise Hercules   
To fight the rising odds?   
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?   
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need"

Tala heard her voice echo from the bathroom walls. (She's singing with so much passion.) He quietly crawled up to the bathroom door and listened some more.

Loud:

"I need a hero!

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night   
He's gotta be strong   
And he's gotta be fast   
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight   
I need a hero!   
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light   
He's gotta be sure   
And it's gotta be soon   
And he's gotta be larger than life...larger than life"

(I'll be your hero, Kinta. Just give me a chance...)

Softly:

"Somewhere after midnight   
In my wildest fantasy   
Somewhere just beyond my reach   
There's someone reaching back for me   
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat   
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet"

(Move closer so I can reach. I can be more than your Superman) Tala moved his head in the crack between the door and the frame.

Loudly:

"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above!   
Out where the lightning splits the sea!   
I could swear that there's someone somewhere   
watching me!

Through the wind and the chill and the rain!   
And the storm and the flood!   
I can feel his approach   
like the fire in my blood!"

"Now that's the Kinta I know and love." He murmured softly to himself.

"Hero!

I need a hero!   
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light   
and he's gotta be sure   
And it's gotta be soon   
And he's gotta be larger than life!

Hero!

Oh I need a hero!   
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night   
He's gotta be strong   
And he's gotta be fast   
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!   
I need a hero!"

The song ended and the sound of water shutting off was heard. Tala decided upon himself that she wasn't fused anymore and scurried out of her room and downstairs.

----------**END**----------

GOG: Hey! I think this is the shortest time I've made you people wait. Wow, I feel good!

Max: Cookies for Goddess Of The Gods!

GOG: /drooling/ mmmmmmmmm.... COOKIES! /tackles Max to the floor and retrieves the cookies/ COOKIES! /devours the poor things/

Everybody else: /sigh/

Ray: On behalf of everyone in the 'office', AKA: GOG's room, we hope that the past moment has not disturbed you in any way. If so, we are sorry.

Tala: But if not, review!


	13. Change My Mind

GOG: I GOT A CAKE! /smashes face into it/ mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…. That's gooooooood cake! Thanks Xx Shadow Wolf xX2!

Tyson: I wanted that!!

GOG: /sigh/ well, at least _you_ didn't get it.

Tyson: Hey!

Disclaimer: You should know by now what I do and don't own.

----------Change My Mind----------

Kinta stepped out of the shower and wrapped her long hair and slim body in some towels that were sitting on the toilet. She shut off the radio and strolled out of the bathroom. She saw that the door was slightly open and walked over to it while humming the last song she heard, 'Holding Out For A Hero'.

"I can't have any peeping Toms now can I?"

After closing her door, Kinta rubbed the towel that held up her oddly colored hair and removed it. The knee length 'blanket' came down like a waterfall and swished a few times, back and forth, back and forth. She through the towel on her bed and went to retrieve some clothes. She pulled out a pair of baby blue sweat pants and just slipped on a black sports bra.  
"I seriously need to prep for the joust today. I can't let anything happen like last time."

Kinta jogged in place for a few seconds before grabbing the matching baby blue zip-up sweat shirt and walking out of her room. She shut the door behind her and strolled down the stairs and to the living room, where she figured everyone would still be. She rounded the corner to the room and saw just about everyone there, aside from Tyson, Tala and Kai. No one saw her so she decided to make her presence known.  
"Look out below!"

Kinta took a running start into the room and jumped off of the couch. She was sent at least five feet above the ground and did a back flip before she landed quietly on the opposite couch.

"Ha! Beat that!" She smiled and gave the 'peace' sign.

Everyone in the room was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Well, it seems that she is back to her old self." Darcia observed from the girl's actions.

"No kidding." Tala replied while eating an apple from the kitchen. Kinta smiles at him and waved. "Hi Tala!" The red head just nodded once and sat down where the seemingly hyper girl jumped.

Kinta looked around the room and saw everyone but the famous two-toned Russian. "Where's Kai?" Glances were exchanged all over the room before Bryan spoke up.

"He went for a walk."

"Oh." She stood up and walked to the front door.

Darcia stopped her before she left. "Where are you going?"

"Well, the joust is today right? So I'm gonna train. Plus, I wanna get outside while it's still cool." Just where Darcia was going to speak again, she went out the door to get Chesa.

"I'll just tell her later I guess…"

Blair looked very confused. "Tell her what?"

Darcia sighed and sat down. "The joust was canceled. I don't know for sure, but the committee decided to cancel this joust because they feared that something would happen like last time."

"That's understandable. A lot of people were injured." Kida sat on the arm of the couch.

The room fell into a silence as the events of the first joust took place in their heads.

---Outside---

The air had warmed up a bit since six o'clock and many more people were outside. Kinta was rounding the side of the house to the backyard. Yet she didn't notice the two females hanging onto the vines above.  
"What's she doing out here? Shouldn't she be inside with the others?"

"Shhhh! Do you want her to look up here Konna?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then shut up!"

Even with the whisper of bickering voices, Kinta walked by the girls without looking up. She through her jacket onto the ground and saw that Darcia's chest plate was still there.

"I'll just take it to him later." The blue haired girl ambled up to the single stable and smiled when her horse neighed and shook her head wildly.

"I swear that under all this skin, you have the heart and soul of a stallion."

Once the lock on the door was undone, Chesa galloped into the yard and ran around in circles. Kinta retrieved the sattle and reins and whistled. The white mare trotted over to her master and nuzzled her head into Kinta's chest, knocking the riding equipment out of her hands.

"I think you've gotten way too many sugar cubes." As if understanding the girl, Chesa picked up the reins with her teeth and handed them to Kinta. "Well, aren't you being good?" Kinta flung the reins over her shoulder and retrieved the sattle and locked it onto the horse's back. Lastly, the reins were placed on and Chesa was ready to ride.

Kinta petted the mare's head and ran her fingers through the mane. "See? That wasn't so bad now was it?"

---With Kai---

The front gates to the famous multi-threat girl's mansion squeaked open to let the crimson-eyed boy through. /A/N: By multi-threat I mean that she sings, beyblades, and jousts/ His hands were kept warm in his pocket as a cool wind blew in the air, rustling his hair a bit. (Well, I guess it's now or never.) Kai walked to the house and saw Blair's car parked in the circular driveway.

"It's pretty nice. Dodge Viper…not to shabby. Not shabby at all."

He shrugged off all thought other than that he had to apologize to Kinta and maybe, just maybe, revile his true feelings toward her.

He was about to head into the house but a yelp stopped him. He ran to the side of the house and saw that Kinta was outside and was only petting Chesa. (Can this girl wear something that doesn't show how hot she is?) Kai decided to back away slowly and just watch her from around the corner for now. In those mere seconds, he had forgotten about the yelp that had called to him.

---Side Of The House---

Yet again, Konna had been clumsy and slipped on the vines. Luckily, she caught herself without coming in contact with the ground below. Unfortunately, she had given their location away with a small yelp. Kiryoku would have slapped her friend over the head for her stupidity, but was having a tough time holding onto the slippery vines, though she would never admit to anyone that she was having difficulty. Instead, she yelled at her in a whisper.

"Konna! Can't you be swift for one mission?! My God, this is the second time you've goofed up!"

Konna gave her comrade a pout and pulled herself back up to where she once was. "Well, sorry I can't be little miss perfect!"

Both spies fell silent at Kai ran around the corner. It felt like time stopped as he looked around for the source of the yelp. Kiryoku glared at Konna who gave a childish smile. Though Biovolt, Blade and Boris had taken over her life, they still had not touched Konna's personality. They let their lungs release their Carbon Dioxide as Kai retreated to the corner but sucked in air as he crouched down.

"Damn it!" Kiryoku cursed in a whisper. This was getting far to risky for her liking. Plus, she just hated Kai with a deep passion and didn't want him to be in her sight unless she was going to hunt him down. Konna smirked. "And you want _me_ to stop being stupid. Keep cursing like that and you'll decide if we stay or run."

"Shut it Konna. No one asked for your option."

---Inside---

The groups of teenagers were all scattered around the house as the many clocks told it was only nine thirty in the morning. It seemed as though mid afternoon would never come. The sounds of television, radio and conversation awakened the otherwise silent mansion.

Two Russians, better known as Bryan and Tala, were the only ones on the upper floor. They wanted to talk about certain things, and people. Currently, they were seated in Tala's room.

"What do you think of that Blair guy?"

"He's alright. Too formal though."

"No, no. I mean his overall personality, what makes him 'him'."

"Oh….Well, he seems to be alright. Why do you wanna know Tala?"

"Because. Just because."

"Whatever man."

The room fell silent as the two boys were deep in thought. Old, painful memories suddenly rushed through their minds with no reasoning for their return.

---FLASHBACK---

It was the coldest night that Moscow had seen in the longest time. The temperature was in the negatives and the few people who were out were piled with thick coats, hats and gloves. Yet there were three children who were out on such a harsh night in only torn up clothing. Sirens started up around Biovolt Abby, alerting everyone in the area of a breakaway, in this case, three breakaways. The children were running toward the ten-foot wall that separated them from the outside world just as one of them was snatched up by the collar. Soon, the other two were caught and dragged back into their 'home', kicking and screaming. The runaways were thrown onto the ground in the training room. Their two other friends were still inside, sad looks plastered on their faces.

"You three brats are more trouble than your worth!" a tall man in goggles yelled at the kids in their native speech.

The children flinched at the tone of his voice. "Why do I even bother? This is the twelfth time you three have tried to escape! You should know what your punishment will be by now." The children nodded in shame. They knew of the man's cruel, cruel ways all too well. The goggled man spoke again. "Guards! Take them back to their chambers! They shall remain there for two weeks with no food, only water." The two guards who had caught them earlier took the mistreated beings back to their 'rooms'. Only God knows how they managed to live through two long weeks without food and in a stone room, all alone…

--END FLASHBACK—

Bryan laid back on the floor while Tala brought his legs up on the bed. They were silent for the longest time…

---Living Room---

Just about everyone had left the room, besides Blair, Darcia, Kida and Serena. The television was on to a news channel. The top story was the massive fire that happened a few days earlier and how the Romanian government was handling the situation.

"This is stupid. Change the channel." Serena was sprawled out on a chair, her head hung far over the arm, enough to get her hair to pile up on the floor.

Darcia begged to differ. "You're not from Romania so you don't care as much."

"I do care, but haven't we all seen enough sorrow? Enough pain?"

The room fell silent and the news changed to the beyblade network. It was talking about the teams who were going to compete in this year's finals.

"Last year's champions, the Bladebreakers, are most favored to win. But Romania's own team, The Romaji Knights, has final returned to the field after a two year break and may just reclaim their old title as World Champions." The reporter was standing in the arena in which the tournament would be held. She wandered aimlessly around the center dish and a giant flat-screen came into view, showing the icon for each team and the names of the members. "Then there's the Demolition Boys. They showed tough moves back two years ago. There's one final team that seems to be a mystery. They represent no country, nor have an official team name, though they are referred to as The Demeanors."  
Serena pushed herself back up and stared at the television screen. "Ever hear of them?"

"We don't know what their team name is or what they even look like. How can we tell if we know them?" Kida replied from the arm of the couch.

"Know it all…."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Thought so."

The two returned their attention to the reporter. "Between these four teams, they are all winners in the eyes of the fans. Who will win for real? No one knows for sure. In just five days, we will see the power these teenagers wield." The reporter finished up with a fake smile and the screen behind her turned off.

"Think we'll win?" Serena blurted out.

Kida ran a hand through her short hair. "Maybe, but the others are tough. I wonder how Kinta will feel if we go up against the Demolition Boys."

"Or The Bladebreakers, Kai's on that team. Who knows if she'll even wants to battle him." Blair decided to finally speak again.

Darcia looked at the clock as it struck noon. "If I know Kinta, she will battle, no matter who her opponent is." He headed for the door with his jacket draped over his shoulder. "I'll go bring in the others. Why don't you guys call down the others for lunch?"

Serena jumped off the couch and smiled. "I will!" She raced up the stairs as Darcia and the others smiled. "I'll be back." And within the moment, Darcia left the warmth of the house and stepped into the cold of the outside world.

---END---

GOG: I made you wait sooooooo long this time! Grrr…

Tala: I knew you would update every week or two after that.

GOG: Tala!

Tala: What? I'm just saying the truth.

GOG: /sighs/ He's right. But do expect more chapters! This story is fat from over! And if you want any kind of story, just give me an idea! I'm always open for other's ideas!


	14. Author Alert!

GOG: I hate to say it, but…

I will not be continuing one with this fic anymore!

I've just lost the inspiration to go one with these stories. They will stay up though! But do not fret! For there will be more stories!

Everyone: Finally!

GOG: Yea, It's been a while…but! If anyone would like to continue on writing the fic, feel free to ask me! I'll most likely say yes.

Much love to all and to all much love,

GoddessOfTheGods

GOG: Fear the almighty Goddess!


End file.
